Predators
by Ryzxn
Summary: Full summary inside. Amu finds out Ikuto is the leader of a clan of cat DNA-infused humans called the Lynx. The Lynx's perpetual enemy is a pack of wolf DNA-infused humans called the Wolves. Amu is pulled into the battle.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**So, yes, you're probably thinking, "What the heck is she doing? Writing AGAIN?" To answer: Yes. I am writing another Amuto story. Yes, I know, I have 3 other stories in progress. (Coming Back, Amor Sacrificium Amice Familia et Mortem, and The Hearts of Warriors.) I also have an extremely cheesy one-shot half finished, but I don't think that will ever make it on FanFic anytime soon.**

**I Don't own Anything from Shugo Chara. **

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Ikuto is leader of the Lynx – A highly dangerous clan of cat DNA-infused humans. Ikuto's job as leader is to keep his clan a secret from humans...and defeat the Lynx's enemy: The Wolves – a pack of wolf DNA-infused humans. **

**Amu is normal senior who goes to the same school as previously mentioned leader. To Amu, Ikuto is just an annoying classmate who is always teasing her; she doesn't know about his secret life. Worst of all, Amu is stuck with Ikuto all day; they have every class together. **

**One day, a certain pink-haired teen gets pulled into a war; a battle of the perpetual enemies: Feline Vs. Canine.**

**XXX**

Amu walked down the sidewalk, heading to school. She wasn't exactly in a hurry. Amu knew she wasn't going to be late, but she did want to get to school quickly. Before _he_ got to her. Amu quickened her pace at the thought of 'him'_._

Amu wasn't afraid of 'him', but she certainly didn't want to run into him. Amu loved school, and loved going to school... Last year. Now, her days were haunted by a blue-haired guy who had EVERY class with her. Amu took every chance she got to avoid Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Amu hurried along, her hair bouncing slightly at her shoulders as she walked. Amu glanced behind her, making sure he wasn't following her. Aside being annoying, Ikuto tended to stalk Amu, too. She turned around, then ducked down. Ikuto and his friend, Kukai, were walking ahead of Amu. _How did I not see them? _Amu thought.

"Amu!" someone called from behind the pinkette. Amu winced as Ikuto and Kukai turned to look behind them. Amu straightened her body then slowly turned around.

"_Amu!"_ Utau called from the driver's side of her car. Utau pulled her car to a stop next to Amu. "Hop in!" she chirped, "I'll give you a ride."

Amu glanced at Ikuto and Kukai. They were still looking at her. She hopped in the passenger seat of Utau's small car. "Thanks," she replied softly.

Amu closed the car door behind her and Utau took off. As they passed Ikuto and Kukai, Utau said, "Which do you like?"

"Huh?" Amu turned to her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Who do you like more? Kukai or Ikuto?"

Images of Ikuto popped into Amu's head, but only for a second. "Neither, Utau. I Have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Well, if you weren't dating Tadase, who would you choose?"

Amu thought for a moment then replied, "Neither, I'd rather die."

**(A/N: Yes, Amu IS dating Tadase, but that is likely to change. I said it was an Amuto in the beginning, didn't I?)**

Utau made a sound that seemed to be something like a 'Humpf!'. Amu laughed slightly, then sighed a contented sigh. As they drove in silence, Amu leaned against the car window. Then, she lifted her head. "Utau?" Amu asked.

"Hmm?" came Utau's reply.

"You're wearing perfume?" Amu asked, disbelievingly.

Utau nodded. "Vanilla!" she practically sang.

"_Vanilla?_" Ask echoed.

Utau nodded again. "Kukai's favorite."

**(A/N: Honestly not sure if that's what Kukai likes.. If I messed up his favorite scent, sorry.)**

"But.. You hate vanilla.." Amu protested softly.

"Not anymore... It's not that bad once you get used to it."

"If that's what you say..." Amu mumbled the reply.

Amu doodled her boyfriend's name on the edge of her notebook paper. 2 minutes until the bell would release to lunch. 2 more minutes... Amu's mind drifted as she randomly doodled on her notebook. The bell rang and Amu stuffed her notebook in her bag hurriedly. She closed her bag and quickly got up to leave, only to freeze when she felt warm breath on the nape of her neck.

Amu jumped, but her stalker wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on Amu's shoulder and she could see a bit of blue hair out of the corner of her eye. "Where are you off to in a such a hurry, _Amu?_" Ikuto asked.

"Lunch," Amu snapped her reply. "Or did you forget what class you were in?"

"We still have a few minutes before lunch _officially_ starts. Don't you want to spend some time with me?" Ikuto asked innocently.

"No," Amu replied bluntly. "I have better things to do."

"Like doodle on you notebook?" Ikuto replied.

Amu blushed, slightly embarrassed. "No!"

Ikuto shrugged; Amu felt the movement on her back. "None of my business," Ikuto said lethargically. Then, Ikuto tilted his head and licked Amu's neck quickly before letting her go and walking out of the classroom.

Amu stood still for a moment with a look of disgust on her face. She wiped the spot where Ikuto licked her with her shirt sleeve and stalked out of the classroom.

**XXX**

"Hey! Amu! What's wrong?" Utau chirped as Amu practically slammed her lunch tray on the table.

Amu made a 'humpf' sound and sat next to Utau at their favorite round table near the edge of the cafeteria. The pinkette picked up her fork and began picking at her chicken salad.

"Amu..?" Utau said softly.

"Nothing's wrong, Utau. I'm fine..." Amu's voice trailed off. Amu scanned the cafeteria. She soon saw Ikuto and Kukai, standing as if they had just gotten their food. Kukai took a step toward Amu's table, but Ikuto grabbed his arm. Kukai turned with a hurt took on his face while Ikuto shook his head in a negative gesture and led Kukai to another table across the room.

Amu watched the pair for a few moments longer, then turned as Tadase walked up. "Hey, Tadase.." Amu said, slightly less furious than she was before.

"Something wrong?" Tadase asked, sitting next to Amu.

"No."

"Amu!" A petite blonde girl hug-tackled Amu from behind.

"Hey, Rima," Amu replied. She couldn't help bit smile a bit now. Once she was around her friends and the people she loved, she could just forget her annoying, blue-haired stalker.

Rima released her hold on Amu and sat on the other side of Utau. Nagihiko, Rima's boyfriend sat next to the small blonde. The two were exact opposites, yet they loved each other. No matter how much they fought, they always stuck together.

Amu began the process of eating and nearly choking as her friends laughed and joked with each other. Half-way through her meal, Amu glanced back at where Ikuto and Kukai had sat down. A purple-haired girl who looked a lot like Nagihiko had joined them. As well as a short red-head.

**XXX**

Amu sighed contentedly. Her day had gone quite well; Ikuto didn't bother her too much during the last 3 periods of school. Lunch was 5th. Amu had Utau for 6th and 8th, and Ikuto decided not to bother her during 7th.

Now, Amu was walking home, watching the wind whisper through he trees. Utau had offered Amu a ride, but Amu had declined, wanting to walk home to prolong her good mood. Amu hummed softly as she strolled down the sidewalk.

Amu turned a corner and continued walking. She heard a sound behind her, like the rustle of leaves. Amu stopped and turned, but saw nothing. She began walking slightly faster than before, but she was determined not to ruin her evening.

Again Amu heard leaves rustling, closer to her this time. She stopped and look at the trees, staring for a short while. Just before she turned away, she saw a flash for red. Amu took a few steps towards the tree.

The red haired girl who was sitting with Ikuto at lunch earlier dropped to the ground, landing on her feet and staying bent close to the ground. The girl was facing the other direction and didn't see Amu.

Amu didn't notice is at first, but soon, the pinkette saw a small, red-furred tail protruding from right below the girl's waist. When Amu looked at the girl's flame-colored hair, she could see 2 pointed cat ears sticking out from between a few locks of hair.

Amu took a step back. The girl's ear flicked and she turned her head, seeing Amu for the first time. The red-head looked frantically into the tree, but apparently her face didn't change what happened. Amu took another step back as the tree rustled again. Soon, Ikuto, with a tail and matching set of ears, dropped to the ground next to the girl. He stood, facing Amu instead of crouching, with a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"Amu..." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Amu's good mood was defiantly ruined. The pinkette took another step back, but froze when she heard growling behind her. She turned half-way, so her back was turned to neither Ikuto and the red-head or the thing that had growled.

The growl had come from a girl with long black hair and green eyes. Two large, black ears parted her hair. Her hands where somewhere between a hand and a wolf's paws. A medium-sized, black tail flicked once behind the girl's back.

Behind the wolf-girl, an actual wolf stood in an aggressive stance. The wolf had red eyes that seemed to glow, making the wolf took demonic.

The red-head stood and turned. She made a hissing sound and raised her hands, which were now similar to a cat's paw. Long cat claws tapered from where the girl's fingernails should be.

Amu looked from one side of her to the other, distress plain on her face. She was trapped by two... creatures. Amu was cornered by some kind of poor mutated human beings. Worst of all, one of them was Ikuto!

Amu edged as far away from both sides as she could. As she moved, she saw the red-eyed wolf glance at her as if it was going to eat her. Amu gasped slightly. The sound seemed to break something between the two sides.

The wolf turned back to look at Ikuto and the red-head. A heartbeat could be heard for a moment, then the wolf lunged forward, followed by the wolf-girl.

Ikuto and his companion also lunged. The two sides met with snarls and hisses, clashing together like a full-blown war.

Amu stood still for a moment, terror in her eyes, then ran. She ran in no particular direction at first. Then, when she decided she was far enough always from the supernatural conflict she had just witnessed, she ran home.

By the time she got home, she was panting hard. She threw her bag on the couch in the living room, ignoring her mom's 'Welcome home'. The pinkette ran into her room and quickly closed the door. Laying on her bed, she finally thought about what she had seen.

_Did I really just see Ikuto... and others as half-human, half-animal creatures? _She asked herself.

Amu already knew the answer: _Yes_


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Well, Yes, I _did _ publish this story only yesterday. Honestly, though, I'm not sure what to do with it or where to take it. I have a few mini-plots planned, but no major ones. Anyway, my friend, Wyn, is going to be in this story... and she's not a cat! So "yey for Wyn!" **

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: Explanations **

**By the time Amu got home, she was panting hard. She threw her bag on the couch in the living room, ignoring her mom's 'Welcome home'. The pinkette ran into her room and quickly closed the door. Laying on her bed, she finally thought about what she had seen. **

**_Did I really just see Ikuto... and others as half-human, half-animal creatures?_ She asked herself.**

**Amu already knew the answer: Yes**

**XXX**

Amu never went out of her room for the rest of the evening except to go to the bathroom. She never saw her mom for the rest of the day. She didn't want to interact much. Amu just wanted to think. She was still shocked by what she had witnessed.

An image of the wolf with the red eyes had continuously haunted her. Even in her dreams, the wolf appeared, as real and as vicious as it had seemed when she first saw it.

Amu didn't get much sleep that night. When she did sleep, she was haunted by nightmares of the creatures she'd seen. Occasionally, Amu wouldn't dream, but her sleep would be light and uncomfortable.

Before dawn, Amu was woken, once again, by her dreams. She sat up in her bed, untangling herself from her blankets. Then, Amu heard a tap at her balcony door. She looked up anxiously.

Slowly, Amu got out of bed and walked over to the door. The curtains were closed, blocking the full moon's light. Amu slowly lifted one of the curtains.

Amu blinked at her extremely faint reflection in the window. Nothing was there. She blinked again. Her reflection didn't. Amu jumped away from the window, dropping the curtain. She ran back to her bed and jumped under the blanket, hiding under it like a little girl.

Amu heard another tap at the balcony door. Then, she heard a few clicks. The balcony door slid open and the wind blew the curtains, making the rustle. Amu saw shadow through the curtains, but she didn't know who it was.

The curtains parted and Amu tried to shrink against her wall. Amu almost breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the moonlight shining on dark hair. _Almost. _Then, she realized it wasn't Ikuto. It was the black-haired wolf-girl from the battle Amu had witnessed.

"Amu," The girl whispered. She scanned the room, her eyes quickly finding and staying looked on Amu. The girl took a step towards Amu's bed.

"Get away!" Amu hissed, sounding like a cat as much as Ikuto had been the past evening. "You're a monster!" Amu whispered fiercely.

"Amu.." The girl whispered again. "You have to listen to me, we aren't what you think we are."

"What, there's more of you over there?" Amu snapped.

"I mean the Wolves," The girl replied softly.

"Wolves? That's exactly what I mean. Wolves are vile, ravenous creatures..." Amu replied in a hostile whisper.

"My name is Wyn. May I sit?" She motioned at the edge of Amu's bed.

"No," Amu replied coolly.

Wyn shrugged and sat on the floor where she was standing. Then she began: "The Wolves is a pack of wolf DNA-infused humans. Everyone in the Wolves is treated with wolf DNA. A few of the Wolves are pure-bred; they inherited the DNA from their parents. For that to happen though, both parents must have been infused with wolf genes. Most humans survive the DNA transfer..." Wyn's voice trailed off.

"Most...?" Amu echoed.

"Well, everything has it's risks," Wyn mumbled.

"Wait," Amu said before Wyn could talk again. "What about cat-people? Like Ikuto and that red-head.."

"They are the Wolves' enemies. The Lynx. The Lynx are very similar to the Wolves... only cats. Ikuto is their leader. The red-head is Mayu, his second."

"Second?" Amu asked.

"Second in command," Wyn clarified.

"And what are you?" Amu asked.

"Second of the Wolves," Wyn replied.

"Who's the leader?" Amu asked.

"I was told not to tell you. The Wolves' leader's identity is not supposed to be revealed to you yet."

"Huh. You come here to tell me you aren't a monster. Then you explain to me how you are one? I don't see how this is helping your cause," Amu snapped.

"Amu, that's not what I meant," Wyn sighed. She took a deep breath. "It's not like we are evil.. We don't kill people. In fact, we don't harm any humans at all."

"You sure? You seemed to have done a good job of mentally scarring me," Amu replied, hostility in her tone.

"Amu," Wyn said, exasperation creeping into her voice. "Only a few humans have seen us, even. Those who have usually agree to siding with either the Wolves of the Lynx. You're the first human who got away before we had the chance to explain because of the fight."

"How can you fight and not hurt any humans?" Amu retorted.

"We usually fight during the night... or in pretty deserted places," Wyn continued before Amu could interrupt that where amu had seen them wasn't deserted. "Where you saw us was an unlucky run-in."

"Sure... I suppose there are lucky run-ins then?"

"Amu... Will you just listen and try for the love of anything good in this world to _not _ think that we are some crazy breed of monsters?"

Amu flinched. "Alright..." she mumbled softly. She thought for a moment then asked, "So why do you fight?"

"It's kinda like a gang..." Wyn replied. "The members fight because their leaders order them to."

"Why do the leader's fight?"

"I believe it's a family feud or something like that... It might just be the fact they are natural enemies. cats and dogs never get along."

"Oh..." Amu replied after a short silence.

There was silence again until Wyn finally spoke. "I was sent to ask you if you would like to join the Wolves. Our leader personally encourages you to join."

"I still don't know who leads you, so I don't see how I can tell how good his or her credibility is..." Amu mumbled.

"Will you join?" Wyn asked again.

"No. I would like to stay human, thank you very much," Amu replied.

"Then... I must ask you to remain silent. If any other humans learns of us by your voice the Wolves will have to kill you."

"Great..." Amu mumbled. She glanced towards her balcony door. Through the curtain, she could see faint light. A few moments later, she heard movement in the rest of her house. She looked at her bedroom door to her right. "You should leave," Amu warned, but when Amu turned to look at Wyn, the girl was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends?

**Ah, Hrm, Well. Hello again. Ah, well, I've found a bit of time to write. I updated Coming back a day or two ago, so I'm finally starting to write again. And Update, and such. Anyway. Onto the story.**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Two: New Friends?**

"**If any other humans learn of us by your voice, the Wolves will have to kill you," Wyn said. **

"**Great..." Amu mumbled. She glanced towards her balcony door. Through the curtain, she could see a faint light. A few moments later, she heard movement in the rest of her house. She looked at her bedroom door to her right. "You should leave," Amu warned, but when Amu turned to look at Wyn, the girl was gone. **

**XXX**

Amu sighed as she stood in front of her classroom door. How could she go on living normally with monst- No. She told Wyn she wouldn't think of them as monsters. Well, how _could_ Amu go on with these creatures in her school?

Amu sighed again. She opened the door to her classroom. When she thought about it, really, she'd never seen Wyn in her school. That was, well, until she walked into her 1st period class. Amu froze as soon as she walked into the room.

"Oh. Come in, Amu," Mr. Reskae, Amu's 1st period teacher said from his desk. His eyes were barely visible over his computer screen.

Wyn was standing beside him. She was holding some papers and sorting through them when Mr. Reskae asked for something. She looked up at Amu's name. Wyn smiled and waved before returning her gaze to Mr. Reskae and his computer screen.

Amu heard the door open and close behind her and before she could turn, arms slipped around her waist. The bell rang. Only one person could have that luck with timing.

"Amu?" Ikuto said innocently as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Amu felt her cheeks heat up and she tried to wriggle – unsuccessfully – out of Ikuto's embrace. She was saved by Mr. Reskae.

"Ikuto," The teacher glared at him from over his computer monitor. "Get to your seats, both of you."

Ikuto stood still for a moment, as if contemplating the order. He shrugged, then he dropped his arms to his sides and put them in his pockets. Ikuto walked to his desk with a leisurely stride and sat down.

Amu followed him, hurrying to her desk that was next to Ikuto's. She sat down quickly, willing her face to return to it's normal coloring.

Mr. Reskae stood. He pointed to an empty desk that was directly behind Amu and told Wyn to sit there. Wyn walked casually to the soon-to-not-be-so-empty desk. As she passed him, she gave Ikuto an evil glare. Ikuto glanced back and Amu saw strong emotion pass through his eyes. Anger? Hate? Perhaps. But it didn't quite look like either.

Of course, Amu knew the reason Wyn and Ikuto disliked each other, but the other students didn't. A few nearby teens looked at Wyn with confusion on their faces. Amu could guess what they were thinking: _Did she just _glare _at Ikuto?_

Well, that would be the girls. The guys were probably thinking: _She's hot and she hates Ikuto. I have a chance... _

Amu sighed as Mr. Reskae began teaching.

**XXX**

"DaysofarAmu?" Utau chirped quickly.

"Huh?" Amu replied as she plopped her lunch tray on the table. "And why are we sitting _here?"_ She added.

"Iunno," Utau replied, shrugging. "I thought it would be nice for a change..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes scanned the lunch room.

Amu's gaze followed Utau's. Then, she realized why Utau had picked the round table near the middle of the lunch room: it was closer to Kukai's table. Unfortunately for Amu, it was also closer to Ikuto.

Amu rolled her eyes dramatically in response and sat down. "So what was it you asked?"

"Oh. I said 'Day so far, Amu?'" Utau repeated, slower than before.

"Horrible," Amu replied laconically.

"Horrible? How so?"

Before Amu could reply, Rima yelled from across the cafeteria. "AMU!" Rima walked quickly toward the pinkette, miraculously not spilling anything from her lunch tray while she dodged other students.

Rima hugged Amu with one arm while she put her lunch tray on the table with the other. She sat next to Amu. She opened her mouth to say something, but Nagihiko cut her off as he walked up the the table.

"Hey guy- er, girls," he said, placing his lunch on the table and joining them. He sat next to Rima.

"Hey, Nagi," Utau said. "What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Ditto. Amu's been having a horrible day, though. In fact, she was just about to tell me about it when Rima came over." Utau directed her gaze to Amu.

"I was?" Amu asked.

"I bet she was waiting until I came," Rima said.

"I was?" Amu repeated, turning to Rima.

Rima glared at her.

"Right! Right, I was!" Amu amended quickly. She thought for a moment before starting, "Well-"

Amu was stopped from explaining a second time by Tadase. He came up behind her and gave her a quick, one-armed hug. Amu jumped a bit from surprise, but returned the hug – including the consistency of being one-armed.

"Hi everyone," Tadase said as he moved from behind Amu to the seat neat to Utau. He put his lunch tray down and sat.

"Hey, I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited someone to sit with us..." Tasade's voice trailed off as he waved to someone across the lunch room. Everyone – meaning Amu, Utau, Rima, and Nagi – turned to look in the direction he waved, but the person had already disappeared into the crowds of students. "She'll be here in a bit," Tadase added.

"I don't mind," Nagihiko said first.

"Ditto," Utau said.

"I don't mind as long as I get to sit next to Amu," Rima said. Rima knew once someone was invited to sit with them, they weren't likely 'cast out of the circle,' so chances were, the girl who was joining them would be with them until the year ended.

"Fine by..." Amu started to say 'fine by me,' but her voice trailed off as she noticed Wyn approaching the table from behind Tadase.

Tadase watched Amu's gaze and glanced behind him. He stood as Wyn stopped near him. "Ah, Wyn," he began, then turn to the rest of the table. "Everyone, this is Wyn."

'Everyone' said their hellos. "This is Nagihiko – Nagi for short -" Tadase started, motioning at Nagi. He turned to Rima. "This is Rima," then to Utau, "This is Utau." Tadase motioned dramatically at Amu. "And _this_ is the lovely Amu," he said, smiling. "But I believe you've already met."

"How did you know?" Amu asked.

"I was asked to show her to her first class earlier," Tadase said as he took his seat again.

"Oh," Amu replied softly, "Right."

"Well, introductions are over. Wyn, take a seat," Utau said. "But, I for one, still haven't heard why Amu's day has been horrible."

"Oh? Amu had a bad day?" Wyn asked.

"Yeah," Utau replied before Amu could.

"Well, not _that _bad..." Amu protested weakly. "Things just weren't working right for me earlier.

"Things? Meaning?" Utau pressed.

"Ikuto?" Amu replied softly.

"Ikuto?" Tadase echoed.

"It's nothing," Amu replied.

"Ikuto..." Wyn mused. "He's the blue-haired guy over there, right?" Wyn motioned to Ikuto's table half-way across the lunch room.

"Yeah," Amu replied as she turned to look. "That's him."

Amu's eyes stayed on the table for a few moments. Ikuto's group was there: Kukai, the red-head – Mayu according to Wyn, the purple-haired girl Amu had see before, and Ikuto himself. As Amu watched the people at Ikuto's table laugh and chat, Ikuto glanced up and his eyes locked with hers. Amu held his gaze for a heartbeat before turning away.

**XXX**

When Amu walked into 7th period, she expected Ikuto to attack her from behind or do something utterly annoying, but he wasn't there. 7th and 8th period passed without incident... Well, except for when Utau's pen broke and just "happened" to spill all over the test she was taking that the teacher didn't have any other copies of.

Amu had decided to take a different path walking home today. She didn't want to be reminded of the incident that had happened when she met Ikuto, Wyn, Mayu, and the red-eyed wolf on the street. So instead, Amu took a road that followed a nearby lake. Oh, how wrong that choice would be.

Of course, with Amu's luck, she happened upon Ikuto, Mayu, and the purple-haired girl from Ikuto's table – apparently she was one of the Lynx, as well – locked in battle with Wyn, a dark-furred wolf, and the red-eyed wolf. All of them were in full battle mode.

Wyn's wolf ears protruded from her hair, barely visible. Her canine teeth had truly grown into canine teeth. Amu could ocasionally see the light of the setting sun reflected off Wyn's dangerous-looking fangs.

Wyn was holding Mayu off her using her feet and paw-like hands. Mayu would try to attack the black-haired girl, but Wyn would match her attacks with either claws or teeth. Whenever Wyn would attack the red-headed cat-girl, Mayu would block her attacks with her claws, or dodge them altogether.

The purple-haired girl from Ikuto's lunch table was locked in battle with a dark-furred wolf. The two were evenly matched, but the wolf was slowly backing the purple-haired half-cat toward the lake.

Ikuto was fighting the red-eyed wolf. They were going no where. Whenever one would attack, the other would dodge or block. They were never going to end the fight without help from one of their other members.

Eventually, the purple-haired girl had enough. She turned fully into a cat and ran up a tree. The dark-furred wolf didn't chase her. Instead, it rushed over to help the red-eyed wolf. Together, the two pushed Ikuto roughly to the ground. After that, Amu didn't want to watch, but seconds later, she heard a splash. The pinkette's gaze moved to the water, where she saw Ikuto's body floating in the lake.

Seeing her leader being thrown into the water, Mayu gave Wyn a final swipe at with her claws and rushed over to the lake. She jumped into the water and began pushing Ikuto's body to a different side of the lake.

As Amu walked away, she glanced at the tree and saw the purple-haired girl in cat form run along the riverbank after Mayu. Amu shuddered and quickened her pace. As she walked away, she heard the Wolves members howl – apparently in triumph. Amu hurried home, glad she wasn't taking a side in any of the groups' rivalry.

**XXX**

It was pretty late at night, and Amu was woken up by a dream – or so she thought. She thought the loud tapping noise was a dream, until it happened again, after Amu was awake. Amu got out of bed and moved toward the heart of the tapping – her balcony door.

Amu lifted one of the curtains from her balcony door. The moon was still full, so it was pretty easy to tell who was standing on her balcony in the middle of the night holding what looked like a dead body: Mayu.

Amu unlocked the balcony door and opened it slightly. "What?" she asked.

"We need help," Mayu replied urgently.

"Why do you need help from _me?_" Amu asked poignantly.

"_Amu,_" Mayu said. The way Mayu said her name was full of pleading and urgency. "You have to help him. This is the only place he can stay without there being a chance of him getting ambushed."

"Him?"

"Ikuto."

Amu looked at the body in Mayu's arms and realized it _wasn't_ dead and it _was _Ikuto. How Mayu carried him was beyond Amu's comprehension. Amu felt light-headed at the sight of Ikuto's body. He was a mess. She told her brain to get control of itself. "Why me?" she asked.

"You're the only human who hasn't chosen a side. The Wolves won't attack you in fear of losing you as a potential member. The Lynx won't attack you for... Well. You're helping them," Mayu explained.

"Okay..." Amu said, trying to think straight and comprehend Mayu's words. In reality, everything Mayu said went in one ear and out the other. The only think in Amu's brain was the sight of Ikuto. She shook her head to get rid of the image. "What do you want me to _do, _though?"

"Take care of him," Mayu said quickly. "He was wounded by the Wolves members and probably has a heck of a cold from this little swim he took... Which, even when he was unconscious, he probably didn't like. You know, cats and water don't mix?"

"Mayu," Amu said.

"Yes?"

"You're blabbing," Amu pointed out.

"Blabbing?"

"Like when you're nervous or something and you talk a lot?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..."

"Alright..." Mayu said. "So will you take care of him?"

Amu's heart said, _Of course! _But instead, she said...

**XXX**

**Alright. I guess I consider that a cliffy. Anyway. I know at the beginning of this chapter it says I updated Coming back a day or so ago... Well in reality, I spent like 4 days on this chapter... So. That's not technically a lie at the beginning of the chap, but it is now xD. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Poison of Words

**Alright. I've been English testing for the past two days, so I don't have homework. I would have updated yesterday, but I had basketball practice... Didn't really have time... Plus, I was tired and lazy and didn't feel like writing.**

**On another note, I should probably update Coming Back... Unfortunately, I don't have any ideas for it at the moment... I also have wanted to get going on this story for a while. I really like it.. And I don't like it any MORE than Coming Back it's just... **

**N-O-space-I-N-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N. **

**(*It's called writer's block, you idiot, Ryzxn.*)**

**Right. Knew that. **

**Anyway, I don't own anything from Chara Shugo... I mean. Shugo Chara! Wow, I fail...**

**You know what I mean x-x;...**

**XX-**

**WAIT A SECOND. **

**I just noticed last Chapter says Chapter 2. That's supposed to be Chapter 3. Oops.**

**Also, thank you to reviewer. (Yeah, only one ;-;)**

**Anyway.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Four: The Poison of Words**

**"So will you take care of him?" Mayu asked. **

**Amu's heart said, _Of course! _But instead, she said...**

**XXX**

Amu was about to say, "Yeah. I'll make sure he gets better, but you owe me," when, somehow, her bedroom door opened behind her. Amu jumped slightly and turned around. A bundle of fur shot towards her. She yelped and Mayu hissed softly.

"What the _heck?"_ Amu managed, slightly out of breath from the spook. "Jason. Get. Out. Of. My. Room. How did you get in here anyway?" Amu said softly, but fiercely, glaring at the animal.

Jason barked happily at Amu, as if saying, _The door? _Amu just glared at the dog.

"Why is _that _here?" Mayu asked, also glaring at the dog and still holding Ikuto on the balcony.

"I'm dog-sitting him," Amu replied. She sighed and crossed her arms, watching Jason.

Jason sat on the floor and looked at her, exuberant as ever, even in the middle of the night, and thumped his long, furry tail on the ground. He was small, with shaggy white fur that was constantly tangled. He seemed like some kind of terrier, and Amu _thought _he was called a Westie, or West Highland White Terrier. She wasn't exactly sure about the breed, though.

"He'll have to go if Ikuto is staying," Mayu pointed out, softening her glare on the dog, but still, definitely glaring.  
>"I know," Amu replied. She picked up Jason, and, though he squirmed considerably, dropped him gently on the ground outside her room and closed the door. She locked it.<p>

"So he's staying?" Mayu asked hopefully.

Amu froze. She'd gotten herself into that. "Uh," she said.

At that moment, as if on cue, Ikuto stirred and groaned. He coughed weakly in Mayu's arms.

Amu sighed. "Yes, he's staying. Put him on the bed.."

Mayu's already-hopeful face changed to utter joy. She walked quickly into Amu's room and put Ikuto gently on the bed. As soon as Mayu's arms were free, she turned a squeezed Amu in a tight hug. "Thank you, Amu! I'll come check on him, tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Wait, you're just leaving?" Amu watched the girl turn, run to the balcony door, and go part way off the side of the ledge. "Mayu!" she cried, but Mayu had dropped to the ground. Amu sighed dramatically.

Of course, as if on cue again, Ikuto stirred. He lifted his hand to his head and it rested there, on his forehead. "So... dark," he muttered.

"It's night time, idiot," Amu couldn't help but growl the reply.

Ikuto's hand moved quickly from his face and he stared to sit up. Half- way up, propped up by his elbows, he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. After staying in silence like that for a moment, he said softly, "Amu?"

"Yeah. It's me," Amu muttered. She walked over to the bed, put her hands on his chest, and pushed him back down. "Stay down," she muttered.

Ikuto's head hit her pillows with a soft _sffftt! _A ghost of a smile passed over his lips at Amu's words. He did as she ordered and stayed lying down. He kept his eyes closed, too. His hand absently played with the bedspread he was lying on.

"Where did they hurt you?" Amu asked softly, standing next to the bed and examining Ikuto's body. His shirt was torn in various places and there were a few gashes in his arms. They'd stopped bleeding, but the wounds looked nasty.

There was a scratch on his cheek. It wasn't too deep, but it looked painful. There was mud and dried blood decorating his face, clothes, arms, hands, everything. Amu absently picked a leaf out of Ikuto's hair and flicked it away. She didn't know why, but the leaf irked her... Perhaps she had some kind of pet peeve for annoying leaves.

Ikuto's hand stopped running over the blankets. "My arms," he said softly. "And my collarbone. Well, a little below it. There's one that's not as bad a little ways above my waist."

"You sure seem to manage a lot of words for someone with wounds like that," Amu muttered suspiciously, but as she watched him, she realized his breaths were quick and short.

"Crap," Amu muttered. "Ikuto, what the heck did you get into?"

"The Lynx," he replied, somewhat-breathless. Another ghost of a smile danced on his lips.

"I'll be right back," Amu said in reply. She crept out of her room, making sure to close the door so Jason couldn't get in. Staying as quiet as possible, Amu made her way to the bathroom. She got there, thankfully not waking up her mother.

Amu paused for a moment, thinking how weird it was that they had a two-story house, but only two people lived in it: Amu, and her mom. They weren't exactly rich, either. Amu shrugged the thought away. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Amu closed the bathroom door and flipped on the light. The pinkette rummaged through the cabinets and drawers until she found a small first aid kit, antiseptic, some gauze, cotton balls - just in case they were useful for something after all, and a roll of bandages from who knows when. At least they were clean.

Amu exited the bathroom, barely managing to turn off the light with everyone in her arms. Again, she crept to her room, closing the door and locking it once inside. She dropped a few things on the ground as she fiddled with her door, but she didn't want Jason randomly barging in again.

Amu turned on the light before picking up the items off the floor and making her way to the bed. Amu dropped the things on the queen-size bed... on the other side of Ikuto.

Amu looked at Ikuto's arm – the one closest to her – and cursed under her breath. "Is this one the worst?" Amu asked softly, hoping Ikuto was still conscious.

She'd almost decided he'd slipped back into unconsciousness, when we finally replied, "No. The one by my collarbone is the worst."

_Great, _Amu thought, _so there's a 'worse' than this. Just great. _It took her a moment to realize what bandaging his wound would mean...

"Ah, crap," she muttered, before added another few cusses. "Seriously..."

"Something wrong?" Ikuto asked softly, gasping slightly.

"No," Amu replied quickly. Even thinking about that made her face redden. She shook the feelings away – well, tried to – she had to help Ikuto. "Can you sit up? Even a little bit? So I can take off your shirt."

Again, a small smile played on Ikuto's face. "I could try... " He opened his eyes and started to get up, only to gasp in pain and fall back down.

"Right," Amu muttered. "I'll just cut it."

"Fine by me," Ikuto panted in reply.

Amu wandered around her room, looking for scissors. She found some on her desk and grabbed them quickly before moving to the side of the bed. "If I poke you, sorry," she said quickly. Amu lifted the base of Ikuto's shirt that ended near his hip and hastily tore through the fabric with the scissors.

It took her a few minutes, but she did get Ikuto's shirt off his chest. One week ago she'd never think she'd be doing this... But Fate has a funny was of toying with people. Especially Amu.

Amu winced at the sight of Ikuto's wounds. Under any other circumstances, she'd probably blush, but not under these. The wound stretched from the end of the right side of Ikuto's collarbone, near his shoulder, and the base of his ribs on the left side.

The flesh around the wound was ragged and bloody. The color drained from Amu's face. She never imagined his wound could be _that _bad. "Berightback," Amu muttered before running out of her room, not bothering to be very quiet when she closed the door. She did bother to make sure it was closed, though.

Amu stood in the bathroom, over the sink, trying not to vomit. She didn't know why the sight of Ikuto's wound had affected her so much. She'd seen just as bad, probably worse, throughout the course of her life.

Amu eventually decided it was because it's been so long since she'd seen something that bad. Yes, that had to be it.

The pinkette returned to her room carrying a bowl full of semi-cold water and a washcloth. She used that for the excuse of her fleeing from the room. One glance at the wound almost sent her running again – almost.

Amu sent the bowl on the floor next to the bed. She dipped the washcloth in it and stood. "This might hurt."

"Alright," Ikuto whispered. Amu only heard him because she was close to him, studying the wound.

She set to her job. She dabbed at the start or the wound, near Ikuto's shoulder. He gasped and squeezed his eye shut – tight. "Sorry," Amu muttered, but she kept cleaning the wound, dipping the washcloth in water, washing the cloth, or getting new water when needed.

By the time she was done, both Amu and Ikuto were panting. Ikuto considerably more than Amu, but still: both were panting. "Well. The wound is clean," Amu stated. She looked at Ikuto, concern flashing on her face. A thought occurred to her. "Do you want some water?"

Ikuto didn't bother saying anymore than, "Yes."

Amu hurried downstairs. On her way there, she glanced at the clock on the wall. She thought it was maybe 1 A.M. When Mayu first brought Ikuto here. Now it was 3:00 A.M.

_Wonderful, _Amu thought, _I just spent 2 hours of my sleeping time cleaning up a gash from a wolf DNA-infused human. That's new. And Ikuto has more injuries..._

Amu moaned softly at the thought of fixing up Ikuto's other lesions. She hadn't even finished with the first one. Well, nasty wounds or not, Amu was going to fix up Ikuto. She'd promised Mayu. And Amu doesn't break a promise.

Amu got a glass of water with a bending straw. She took the glass to her room. "You're going to have to sit up, at least a little," Amu said.

"I figured," Ikuto watched her come over to the bed and set the glass on the ground.

"I have an idea," Amu announced, turning. She began digging in her closet and emerged with a huge purple pillow. "Lean forward, and I'll put this behind you. Then you can just lean against it."

"Got it," Ikuto replied.

He moved to hold himself up on his elbows. Then Ikuto sat up and leaned forward slightly. Amu quickly put the pillow behind him and helped him lean back against it.

Now, Ikuto was panting. Amu handed him the glass of water, but his hands were shaking from the recent effort, so she had to hold the water for him. Ikuto drained the glass quickly.

Amu set the glass back on the floor. "I might as well finish this..." she muttered, partly to herself. She grabbed the antiseptic and muttered, "This _might _sting. It's not supposed to, but in my experience, it often does."

Ikuto chuckled, despite the cut across his chest. Amu put some of the antiseptic in her hand and began rubbing it on the gash.

Ikuto winced, clearly in pain, but kept perfectly silent and still.

Amu, on the other hand, was having an opposite reaction. Despite the circumstances, Amu _was_ conscious of what she was actually doing. It wasn't helping her keep her hand steady as she treated Ikuto. Nor did it help her think straight.

"There!" Amu announced, done. "Ugh. I hate the feel of this stuff." She rubbed her hands together. "I can bandage it, which is probably a good idea, but it means you'll have to lean forward again. Think you're up to it?"

Ikuto nodded and Amu set to work. In a few minutes, Ikuto's chest was bandaged and he looked a lot better. Still quite dirty from his swim in the pond, but better.

"You look better," Amu said.

"Thank you. You look good, too," Ikuto replied, smirking.

"That's not what I meant," Amu said, a blush beginning to tint her cheeks. "You _must _feel better if you've started teasing me."

"I wasn't teasing," Ikuto replied, looking at her seriously, his eyes shining softly.

"Shut up," Amu muttered. "And give me your arm so I can work on it." Amu had blown off his words, but that didn't stop her heart from being affected. Her heartbeat increased in speed, and her hands shook a little from excitement. Amu didn't show it, though. She never would let Ikuto know how he made her feel.

He probably made every girl feel like that when he just looked at them. The very thought made Amu feel weird and wrong.

Ikuto held out his arm, and Amu began cleaning it. She finished treating it with antiseptic and bandaging it. Then she moved to his other arm and finished it. Then she did his side. That gash was somewhat-deep, but not too bad.

The last one she did was his face. She sat on the bed, now, staring at Ikuto's cheek as she washed and treated the cut there. Amu couldn't help but often let her gaze travel to Ikuto's, though. She would get lost in his midnight-blue eyes for a moment before turning back to her work. She wondered if he noticed.

**XXX**

**Okay, wow. I wasn't expecting to write that much. I guess I kinda got into it.. Anyway, sorry for a somewhat-lengthy chap. Or maybe you guys want longer chapters? I dunno, up to you guys, and I'll see what I can do. **


	5. Chapter 5: Wary and Weary

**Huh.**

**Update Predators and get 4 new reviews in one day.**

**Update Coming Back and get how many reviews in 2 days? ZERO.**

**Apparently, I am not loved anymore for killing Seth.**

**IT WAS JUST A PLOT TWIST QwQ...; (Joking joking.. ;-; But still, I want reviews for that story... I finally had a good idea... *Sniff sniff*)**

**Anyway.**

**Thank you to reviewers.**

**Wyn, I'm updatin' for ya. **

**See? I told you I would. **

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**Or the Percy Jackson series(s) for that matter.**

**Good job if you guys get what I mean ;3. **

**XXX**

**The last wound she treated was the scratch on his face. She sat on the bed, staring at Ikuto's cheek as she washed and treated the cut there. Amu couldn't help but often let her gaze travel to Ikuto's, though. She would get lost in his midnight-blue eyes for a moment before turning back to her work. She wondered if he noticed. **

**XXX**

Amu sat in her desk chair, arms crossed, as she watched Ikuto sleep. She sighed. It was now almost 7 A.M. No chance she'd be able to hit the hay and wake up in time for school. Once Amu was out, she would be too tired to get up again, so she just stayed awake.

That didn't keep her from longing to sleep, though. Amu's thoughts often drifted to, _I wish I could curl up in a ball beside him and sleep. _Amu always blushed after that, realizing _exactly _what she was thinking. Honestly, she was glad Ikuto was out. He wasn't teasing her, and he was healing – both good things.

Amu sighed softly and glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. In the dim light of pre-dawn, she made out the hands were pointing to 7:10. Amu heaved herself out of her rolling chair and moved to her dresser. She dug out some fresh clothes for school – something simple. A plain red spaghetti-strap tank top and a pair of slightly-crumpled skinny jeans. She shrugged; it'd have to do.

Amu grabbed a scrap of ribbon from the living room before walking into the bathroom. She showered quickly and changed. Then, she dried and combed her hair before tying it up into a loose ponytail with the ribbon she'd found. A few stray locks of pinkish hair fell away and lay limp near her ears, framing her face. _Those are going to bother me all day,_ Amu noted.

Amu sighed softly and walked back to her room. She was quiet. Her mom probably wasn't up yet since she didn't have to go to work until 10.

Amu and her mom didn't make the _best _family, but they didn't hate each other or anything. In fact, Amu loved her mom very much, they just didn't really get into each others' business. Amu hadn't actually gone _into_ her mom's room since she was about 12, when she got a nasty cut on her leg.

So Amu's 2-person family wasn't the most family oriented, they were just a very functional, no-nonsense, no-drama kinda family. Amu liked it that way. She wasn't very good at showing her feelings, especially to her mom.

When Amu closed the door to her room, she wasn't surprised to see Ikuto still asleep. He _was _torn to shreds and dumped in a river, after all. He _must _be tired after that, even with a cat's endurance.

Amu heard a rapping at her balcony door. She turned and saw familiar red-head through the cracks between her curtains. A small sliver of sunlight was visible in those same cracks. Amu walked over and opened the sliding glass door. Mayu slipped in before closing the door behind her. She was panting a little, perhaps from the climb to Amu's balcony.

A thought suddenly hit Amu at what this scene reminded her of. "Alright, Romeo. Juliet is out cold. You can either come back later, or miss school and wait until he wakes up. Either way, I have to leave soon. Utau's-" _Crap, just remember that. _Amu swallowed and continued, "Utau is picking me up in about 10 minutes."

"Huh? Romeo? Juliet? What are you talking about Amu?" Mayu looked at the pinkette quizzically.

"It's a play. By Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet fell in love but they couldn't meet in public, so Romeo had to climb up Juliet's balcony to meet her."

"Huh?" Mayu replied. Tilting her head to one side and giving Amu the same utterly puzzled look.

Amu had the sudden urge to either slap Mayu silly for having no sense, or facepalm. She chose the latter, thinking that the first might make Mayu mad. Amu hit her forehead with her hand. "Never. Mind."

Mayu shrugged and turned her head to look at Ikuto. She examined him with her eyes. "He looks better. Dirty, but better."

"He couldn't exactly stand up long enough for me to throw him in the shower," Amu replied, rolling her eyes. "Of course he's dirty."

Mayu turned to Amu, eyes shining with gratitude. "Thanks, Amu. I don't think I'd be able to run things without Ikuto. It's a great relief you're taking care of him. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I was scared for his health. It means a lot to us Amu. The Lynx thank you." With that, Mayu turned, opened the balcony door, and disappeared.

"She's. Really. Weird," Amu muttered to herself. "Really, really weird."

Amu casually glanced at her clock and almost screamed. She had about one minute, thirty seconds before Utau got here. If Amu was late, she'd miss her ride. Utau's criterion for picking Amu up was she _had _to be on time. No excuses.

Amu grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper from her desk and wrote a hasty note on in. She folded it in half and dropped it on her bed, somewhere near Ikuto's hand. Amu left her room, hardly bothering to make sure her door was closed. The pinkette grabbed her bag, and black sweater before running out the front door, quickly locking in behind her.

By the time Amu got to the street, Utau was pulling up to the curb. Utau hocked in greeting and Amu heard the doors unlock. Amu threw the door open and jumped in, breathing a little quicker than normal due to her haste.

"Goooooood Mornin', Amuuu!" Utau sang.

"Ah, crap. Utau, did you bathe in your vanilla perfume or something?" Amu asked, sounding as grumpy as she felt after having most of her sleeping time striped from her by a blue-haired cat.

"Why so grumpy? And after I got you a gift, too," Utau pouted softly. "Either way, grumpy Amu or not, here." Utau dug in her blindly in her bag with one hand, keeping her eyes on the road and other hand on the steering wheel. Eventually, she pulled out a small tube of lip gloss.

"Ohmygosh!" Amu cried, snatching the lip gloss. "Ohmygosh!" she repeated. "Utau! You didn't get this for me!"

Utau smiled triumphantly. "I did."

"How?" Amu demanded.

"I have my ways."

Amu made a weird high-pitched squealing sound that neither of the seniors knew what to call. Both knew it was a happy sound, though.

Amu stared at the lip gloss for a little, in awe, and kept muttering something like, "I will treasure this for the rest of my life. It will be at number 1 of my 'top 10 loved things,' tied with Tadase."

Utau chuckled. "I knew you'd be happy about that."

"I still can't believe you found it. I thought it would be gone forever," Amu said, flipping down the passenger-side visor to reveal a mirror. She angled the mirror to view her lips and expertly whipped a thin, sparkly line of lip gloss onto her bottom lip. She pressed her lips together to spread the lip gloss to her upper lip.

Amu sighed contentedly, remembering when she'd first fallen in love with the mint and strawberry lip gloss. She'd found it selling at a small convenience store down the street from her house. Unfortunately for Amu, days after she'd bought the small product, the store closed down for good, and Amu couldn't find the lip gloss anywhere else.

Even Utau, with her awesome connections to everyone, couldn't find another store selling mint and strawberry lip gloss. Well, until now.

They drove in silence for a moment as Amu relished in the flavor and feel of her lip gloss. Then, Utau broke the silence. "To answer your earlier question, yes. I did bathe in vanilla. Just not my perfume. I bought some vanilla shampoo and conditioner, that's all. It just happens to be pretty strong."

Amu awoke from her relishing-lip-gloss-daze. "Again, Utau, I thought you hated vanilla."

"I've grown to like it recently," Utau said thoughtfully. "And not just because of Kukai. I don't think scents really work on him, anyway."

Amu laughed softly.

"Anyway. You look tired. Late night?"

Amu bit her bottom lip. "Not really. Just woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep."

Utau cast a sideways glance at the pinkette. "Anything you wanna say to me, Amu?"

Amu laughed. "No, _Mom_. I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Something to do with Tadase?"

Amu laughed again, just from the simple fact that it was the total opposite of why Amu didn't get any sleep. "Again, no. Tadase and I are fine. We're perfectly happy together."

"Alright, fine. If you won't tell me, I won't make you," Utau replied, still casting glances at Amu occasionally. "But I swear, Amu, if he hurt-"

"We're here, Utau," Amu interrupted, motioning out the window.

"I know," Utau rolled her eyes. "I'm the one driving."

Utau parked her car and the two girls got out. They walked together to the school building.

Right before Utau and Amu parted ways to go to their different classes, Amu said, "Oh, remember. 8th period – Mr. Gritt is making you retake that test."

"Ah, crap," Utau muttered, turning down the hallway to her classroom. "I still want to know what kind of name 'Gritt' is!" she called over her shoulder.

Amu laughed and walked to her class.

**XXX**

"Morning, Amu," Mr. Reskae greeted her.

"Morning," Amu replied, sitting in her seat. Half the class was still missing – including Wyn – but Mr. Reskae was already standing at the front of the class.

Wyn walked into the room quietly and sat in her desk. Most of the missing students wandered into class before the bell, but a few late students were scolded by Mr. Reskae. He stood their, one hand on his hip, using the pencil in his other hand to emphasize his words by moving his hand wildly about.

A few of the students who weren't late giggled as their weird teacher lectured the late kids. The late students however, simply looked scared. Perhaps they feared their teacher would attack them with the pencil.

Mr. Reskae soon dismissed the students with a classic, "Don't do it again," and a few final gestures with his pencil. The late students quickly got into their seats.

Mr. Reskae began taking attendance. He called off names on his roster and students answered with "Here!" or "Present!" There was the occasional joker who would yell out, "Gift!" Mr. Reskae would glare over in the student's general direction and say, "That, students, is an example of a _very_ bad pun."

When Amu's teacher got to Ikuto's name and there was no reply, he peered at the desks and spotted Ikuto's empty one. "And where is Ikuto, today? Off skipping, I suppose?"

It wasn't a surprise that Ikuto was absent. He often skipped class, just more often he skipped his afternoon classes. Amu was annoyed at the fact that for once, Ikuto wasn't skipping. He actually _was _absent.

Amu raised her hand and started talking before she was called. "He's actually absent, Mr. Reskae."

Mr. Reskae raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose I can't argue without proof, but that means... Neither can you. Why do you say he is absent, Amu?"

"He's sick," Amu replied calmly. It was then that she realized she'd said to much. Anyone who knew of the battle between the Lynx and the Wolves would know she was caring for Ikuto. Amu knew who that was. Wyn.

"And how do I know you aren't lying, Amu? What do you know of it?" Mr. Reskae questioned. He wasn't being mean... More... Curious. Like he was surprised that Amu, the girl he thought hated Ikuto, knew about his business.

Amu's face flushed, embarrassed. She tried to think of an excuse, but Wyn saved her.

"He really is sick, sir," Wyn spoke up. "He fell in the lake in the park yesterday afternoon and caught a cold. We saw him."

"Ah," Mr. Reskae said. The glint in eyes as he glanced at Amu said something like, "So you finally got back at him for teasing you, did you?"

Amu sighed in relief.

The rest of Amu's classes until lunch passed without incident.

**XXX**

"So," Rima began, pointing her fork at Amu. "Has Tadase asked you to the dance yet?"

"Dance? What?" Amu replied after swallowing a mouthful of fried chicken.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Utau said, stabbing her fork into her chicken salad and taking a bite. She picked a grape tomato out of her food from under some lettuce and dropped it on Rima's plate.

Rima snatched up the fruit and popped it into her mouth. "I still can't believe you don't like tomatoes, Utau," Rima said, licking her lips. "They're good."

"I always thought tomatoes were vegetables when I was younger..." Amu mused, taking another bite of her fried chicken.

"Me too," Utau said. "But I still didn't like them. Veggi or fruit. Tomatoes are ewww."

"You have problems, Utau," Rima said, picking another grape tomato out of Utau's salad and eating it. "Now," she began when she'd swallowed. "About the dance."

"Yes. Why and when are we having a dance?"

"Valentine's day and dunno," Rima said, smiling.

"Rumor has it that the principal is planning a dance for Valentine's day, but it's not 'set in stone,' so to speak," Utau explained.

"But people are asking each other out, anyway. Besides, if there isn't a dance – which I have a feeling there will be one – people can just go out on a normal date. Pretty simple fix," Rima added.

"Isn't Valentine's day, like, a month away, though?" Amu asked.

"Exactly 29 days, my little mint-and-strawberry-lip-gloss-lover," Utau said, smirking.

"That's why we don't know if the dance will actually happen or when it is," Amu noted.

"Yup," Rima replied.

"Speaking of Tadase, there he is." Utau pointed behind Amu.

"We were talking about Tadase?" Amu asked.

"We were," Utau said, turning back to her food.

"Why?" Tadase's voice came from behind Amu as he moved to sit next to her. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before sitting.

"No reason. Just random girl gossip," Rima lied.

Tadase raised an eyebrow an laughed. "Very well, then."

Wyn and Nagihiko joined Amu, Rima, Utau, and Tadase before long. Lunch continued as normal... Without Amu feeling as if she was constantly watched. At one point, she turned to look at Ikuto's normal table, but no one was sitting there except a couple of computer nerds.

**XXX**

The rest of Amu's day, once again, passed without incident. Utau thinks she got a better grade on her test from Mr. Gritt than she would have in she'd taken it the day before, but Amu was doubtful that one day made much difference.

Amu gratefully accepted a ride home from Utau. Amu's past experiences with walking home hadn't been so great. Amu was fine until Utau followed her to her front door.

"You're coming in with me?" Amu asked cautiously.

"What? A girl's friend can't come in her house now? Jeeze, Amu! Your mom won't get mad, promise. I'll be an angel. She'll never know I was here."

"It's not my mom I'm worried about..." Amu muttered under her breath. Thankfully, Utau didn't hear.

Amu stalled. She fiddled with the keys to the front door, faking that she couldn't find the one she was looking for. Sadly, Utau knows Amu too well. She gave a long-suffering sigh, took the keys from Amu, and opened the door herself. Under other circumstances, Amu would be glad that Utau know her so well... but this...

"Jeeze, Amu. What's up with you today? Are you _that _tired?" Utau asked as she walked into the house.

"Yeah," Amu mumbled. She wasn't _that_ sleepy. She'd pulled all-nighters before, but Amu might as well use the excuse. "Like I said, couldn't get back to sleep."

"I'll only stay for a little then. Make you some tea or something," Utau said. To prove her point, she headed for the kitchen.

"Lord. Save me," Amu cried and collapsed face-down on the couch. Her jacket hood fell on top of her head and Amu's face ended up in a pillow.

"Hey!" Utau called indignantly from the kitchen. "My cooking isn't so bad I can't make tea!"

Amu rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. "If I die, you're paying for funeral expenses," Amu replied.

"If you die, I'll pay for anything you leave in your will, but you aren't dying. At least, not from my tea. Then you can't blame me."

"Huh," Amu replied, grabbing the pillow and putting it on top of her face. The whole time she was hoping Utau would leave before she decided to go upstairs.

"Where did that bowl I like go, Amu?" Utau asked. Amu knew she was getting cereal by the question, Utau's favorite after-school snack.

"It's in my room," Amu replied, without thinking.

"Okay," Utau replied. Amu heard Utau walk upstairs.

Then, Amu realized what she'd just done. _CRAP! IKUTO! _

**XXX**

**Honestly, I am only semi-satisfied with this chap. There isn't very much action and it's mostly random babble. Some foreshadowing, but not much. Anyway, be prepared for a dance in the future... I'm just not sure who will end up going with who on that particular date. **

**You guys might get confused with the "Updating for Wyn" thing.. So I'm going to explain.**

**My neighbor, and good friend's name is Wyn. She requested to be in one of my FanFics, but at the time I was working on my Warriors FF, so she ended up a cat. **

**This is like... My make-up version for her... Since she didn't really want to be a cat.. xD.. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Really sorry for uber long chap. Full of random stuff with nothing really getting done... **

**Please review...(Reviews are nice.. Thanks again to reviewers.) **

**If you guys want shorter chaps, I'll try to make things short next time e.o;... **


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Fluff

**Opps. I left out the chapter title in the last chapter... I keep making mistakes recently... e.o... I'll fix it later...**

**Anyway. Thank you, Kittyallstars and xxXDreamFan98Xxx for reviews.**

**I updated later because it took longer to get reviews this time. Aparently, Wyn got bored of reading again... **

**At the moment, I am utterly hooked on the Hunger Games. For the past 4 days, I've only listened to one song: Girl on Fire – Arshad. It was submitted for the movie, but they locked the Soundtrack, so it's not actually getting in. It's really good, though. : **

**Anyway. I have had ANOTHER person request to be in one of my stories... And hat request actually gave me more of a basis for the plot. **

**Unfortunately for you all, since she's going to remain a mystery in the story, she's also going to remain a mystery here. ;3... She knows who she is though... xD. **

**Anyway. I don't own anything from Shugo Chara! And I don't own Girl on Fire. Or the Hunger Games. (...That Would be so epic.)**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6: Mr. Fluff**

**"Where did that bowl I like go, Amu?" Utau asked. Amu knew she was getting cereal by the question, Utau's favorite after-school snack.**

**"It's in my room," Amu replied, without thinking.**

**"Okay," Utau replied. Amu heard Utau walk upstairs.**

**Then, Amu realized what she'd just done. _CRAP! IKUTO!_**

**XXX**

Amu jumped up. She heard Utau's footsteps on the floor above. _Oh, no, no no! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let Ikuto stay here! What was I thinking? _Amu pounded upstairs. She heard her bedroom door open.

_I'm too late..._ she thought.

"Amu?" Utau called, sounding annoyed.

Amu was behind Utau in a second. "Uhm... U-Utau! I-I... It's not what you think! I-I mean... Oh heck... I can explain everything?" Amu voice rose to a squeak at the final word, so it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Utau turned and looked at Amu. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You better be able to explain that," Utau said accusingly.

Amu winced and waited for some form of Utau-hysterics. Instead, she just stared at Amu with her hands on her hips. "Why is there a cat in my favorite cereal bowl?" Utau demanded.

"Cat?" The question threw Amu off completely. "What cat?"

"The. Cat. In. My. Cereal. Bowl. Or don't you remember ever agreeing to cat-sit or whatever?"

Amu pushed past Utau into her room. Amu practically fell on the floor, laughing at the sight.

Utau came in after Amu. "See? Cat. Bowl. GET IT OUT."

Amu stood up straight, blinking quickly to try to keep her eyes from watering. "Really... Uhm..." Amu stared at the cat, trying to think of a name Utau wouldn't recognize. "Really, Mr. Fluff. How did you get your leg stuck in a bowl?"

Ikuto, a full cat with blue-black fur, glared at her. He clearly wasn't pleased with the name. He lay on the ground, practically sitting in the bowl. His left-hind leg was wedged between each side, stuck.

"Don't just stand there! Get that cat out of my bowl!" Utau huffed.

"Utau," Amu said practically. "It's a bowl. Just get another one, will you?"

Utau glared at Amu. "Fine. But you have to buy me a spare bowl next time we go shopping."

Amu just rolled her eyes in response as Utau stomped back downstairs. Amu closed her door so Jason – where ever he was hiding – wouldn't attack Ikuto. It was then Amu realized just how interesting this picture was.

Ikuto, the human with abnormal cat-like grace, had gotten his leg stuck in a bowl. Amu chuckled as dug her cell phone out of her back pocket. She quickly snapped a picture of the still-glaring Ikuto-cat.

"Blackmail," Amu said darkly. She walked casually over to Ikuto.

"Don't just stand there! Listen to Utau! Get me out of this _thing!"_ Ikuto watched Amu. When he opened his mouth, he spoke. He didn't have to form the words with his cat-lips, apparently.

"Okay, okay, geez."

"Just because you can't see my wounds doesn't mean they aren't killing me right now," Ikuto grumbled.

"Right. Where are you bandages anyway?" Amu asked as she knelt next to Ikuto. She began working on his leg.

"Under the blankets." Ikuto motioned to the bed with his tail. "It got hot," he added.

"Be right back," Amu muttered, unable to loosen Ikuto's leg from the bowl. She walked downstairs and got some butter from the fridge. Utau had made herself a bowl of a cereal – the bowl being a very bland and plain one.

As Amu was about to head back upstairs, she heard Utau call, "I'll get going now! See you tomorrow, Amu!" Amu heard the dock _click_ closed as Utau left.

Amu continued her journey upstairs. She closed her door behind after walking into her room. She opened the tub of easy-spread butter, scooped some out with her finger, and began rubbing it into Ikuto's leg.

"That's..." Ikuto's voice trailed off as the butter went into effect and he pulled his leg free of the bowl.

"There," Amu said, sitting back.

Ikuto slowly transformed back into a human. He stretched his leg. "Much better." Amu semi-unconsciously took note that he still didn't have a shirt. She pushed the thoughts away as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"How's your wounds?" she asked, attempting to distract herself. It only partially worked. Amu's eyes trailed almost lazily over the claw mark on Ikuto's chest. It looked better. Still bad, but better. "Do you think you can stand for a while?"

"There better. And yeah, I think so. I'm a pretty fast healer," Ikuto replied.

"In that case..." Amu stood up, and grabbed Ikuto's hands, tugging him to his feet. It would have worked if she'd remembered to wipe the butter of her fingers. As Ikuto stood up, Amu slipped backwards with a yelp.

Of course, Ikuto _had _to save her. _Had_ to make her heart race as he caught her. He lunged forward and his hands slipped around her waist. He caught her with his arms, holding her up with one hand resting in the small of her back and the other just below her shoulder blade.

Amu stood up straight and jumped out of his arms. "A-Anyway!" she stammered. "Come on. I'll find some clothes for you. Go take a shower... You like you took a bath in a pond."

"Well... I did?" Ikuto replied. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

Amu snorted. She picked up the tub of butter and put the lid on. "Go take a shower."

"Fine, fine."

"And don't lock the door, otherwise I can't bring you clothes."

"Where's that dog?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

Amu looked back at him as she walked out the door. "Honestly, I don't know." She walked down the stairs and put the butter away. As she closed the refrigerator, she heard running water. She washed her hands quickly, so she wouldn't change the water temperature of Ikuto's shower.

Amu slipped into her mom's room, glad her mother wasn't home yet. Rummaging through the closet, she found one of her dad's old t-shirts that her mom often wore for when she was washing cars or such other work.

Amu walked into the bathroom, glad the shower curtain was drawn, but still refused to even glance at the shower. She picked up Ikuto's clothes that were discarded on the floor and took them downstairs. She threw everything into the washing machine, giving them a quick bath. Then she moved them to the dryer. When Amu took the clothes out, they smelled fresh and clean.

She walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Ikuto was still taking a shower. She left the clothes on the sink counter. As she was about to leave, Ikuto asked, "What soap do you want me to use?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "You sound like a girl when you say that."

"I'm serious!" Ikuto retorted.

"I don't care," Amu muttered. "Just don't waste it." She rolled her eyes again and walked out the door. Before she closed it, she called over her shoulder, "Make sure you wash behind your ears, Mr. Fluff!" She closed the door before she heard Ikuto's reply.

**XXX**

**Okay, it was shorter than the recent chapters... But I plan to update soon. I already know where it's going... Kinda. Well. Most of it. And you didn't meet who else is coming into the story, yet. I'm saving that for later. Don't worry though, you'll meet her soon enough.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review? I like reviews... **


	7. Chapter 7: Her Very Being

**I know I said I was going to update sooner... And I didn't! I'm really sorry guys... But the past week(s) or so for me has been either really busy, or really tiring... ;-;...**

**So here's your update.**

**Thank you to reviewers.**

**I think I'll tease you guys today. But It might be short... :/**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara!**

**XXX**

**Chapter Seven: Her Very Being**

**"What soap do you want me to use?"**

**Amu rolled her eyes. "You sound like a girl when you say that."**

**"I'm serious!" Ikuto retorted.**

**"I don't care," Amu muttered. "Just don't waste it." She rolled her eyes again and walked out the door. Before she closed it, she called over her shoulder, "Make sure you wash behind your ears, Mr. Fluff!" She closed the door before she heard Ikuto's reply.**

**XXX**

Amu walked downstairs and got herself a glass of orange juice. She was still tired, but with Utau gone – not that she really didn't want Utau to be around, just not _now_ – Amu felt pretty carefree. Teasing Ikuto helped.

Amu sighed contentedly and walked outside. The sun was just above the line of houses and trees. Amu sat on the step of her front door and watched the trees across the street from her house. Once in a while, she thought she saw something flash in the sunlight, but Amu figured it was just a bird or some other such thing.

Amu stayed out there until sunset. Her mom would come home soon, so she decided it was better to get Ikuto hidden away somewhere. She got up and went inside. She found Ikuto sitting cross-legged on her bed, poking the wound on one of his arms.

"It'll get worse if you mess with it, idiot," Amu said. She softened as he dropped his hand and watched her. "How's your chest?"

"Fine," he replied. "I don't think it needs anything on it as long as I'm careful."

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Do you have any tuna?"

Amu blinked. She chuckled. "Of course, you're a cat."

Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah, I'll find some tuna for you," Amu said.

**XXX **

_She watched the girl with pink hair, her feet resting confidently on the branches. She felt light and perfectly balanced, and she was, indeed. It was part of her, this power. _

_Honestly, she didn't know why she'd needed to watch the pink-haired girl. It was another instinct, only this one, she didn't know the origin of. Something was telling her this girl was important. She wouldn't dare go against the instinct. It had guided her and protected her throughout her life. The least she could do in return was obey it. _

_The wind blew lightly and jovially through the trees, making her shoulder-length silver hair float on the breeze like the autumn leaves around her did. She was glad it wasn't time for the trees to loose their foliage covering, otherwise she'd have to scout on the ground. And that was not to her tastes. _

_Her silver hair appeared dark – almost black – in the shadows of the leaves surrounding her, hiding her from view completely. Reminded by the shadows on her hair, she noted she would have to dye her hair soon. Black or brown. Perhaps red. But it was likely that the lighter color of her hair would affect the color she dyed it._

_She absently rubbed a lock of her silver hair between her index finger and thumb. She didn't want to dye it. She liked her hair color. It had always been silver. And she wanted it to stay that way. There wasn't any way she could keep it though..._

_The pinkette turned and went inside her home. _

_She turned her back to the tree trunk and slid down it. She sat on a thick branch in the lower part of the tree. She waited for a while, thinking. _

"_Why am I here?" she asked herself, speaking softly into the air. She leaned her head back against the tree and looked through the branches. She could see the first light of a twinkling star in the gaps of the leaves. _

"_I don't know anyone... I'm here because of a feeling... Why am I here?" She sat there, thinking for a short time. She knew the answer, really. But that didn't mean she wanted to admit it._

_She looked back down. Below her feet that were dangling off the branch, she could see a dog – a small white one – sniffing at the base of the tree. It decided that this particular tree was not worthy of being peed on, so it continued its walk. It took a few steps and it was lost to her view._

"_Jason! Dangit! Get back here!" She heard the pinkette yell._

_She heard the voice and looked up. She stood on her branch, making some leaves flutter to the ground in her haste. She peered through the branches and saw the pick-haired girl give chase to the dog. It barked at her, wagging its tail, and ran off. The pinkette gave chase, shouting at the dog._

"_Dog," she noted to herself. _

_She heard something and turned her eyes to the pinkette's home. Standing at the doorway was a blue-haired boy. She made a sound – a sound of terror. It was somewhere between a crow's caw and a cat's hiss. _

_She started to back up, but her back was already against the tree trunk. She made the noise again and quickly climbed higher. The blue-haired boy looked towards the tree she was in and narrow his eyes. He couldn't see her, she knew that. But he could probably sense her, as predators can sense their prey._

"_Cat," she hissed. _

_She cried out again, but neither of them would think it was... Her. She was too different. She wasn't one of them. She'd always known that. Yet, anywhere else, she felt normal. Here, with that boy, she could tell she was as different as the sun is from the moon. _

_They would think she was a bird. _

"_No," she whispered, shaking her head. "You can't make me come here. There's nothing for me here. Nothing I can do. Not with him here." She shook her head furiously, but there was no stopping this instinct. _

_She was a bird of prey. A hunter. He was just as good as her... But.._

_She wouldn't do it._

_Not anymore._

_But she had to._

_She couldn't change her fate. Her fate had brought her here. The heart of her being had told her to come here. There was something for her here. A bird of prey wouldn't go somewhere for nothing. They have purpose. All predators do. They only do something if it benefits them. Well. Most of them know to follow their instinct._

_She crept to the top of the trees, easily keeping her balance though she climbed quickly. At the top, she looked to the sky, wishing to turn herself over to it. Let it fill her, caress her. With that feeling, her body changed, slowly at first, then the change quickened with her greater need to be free._

_In her place, at the top of the tree, stood a beautiful falcon. There were few words to describe its beauty. Each feather was perfect. Its beak strong and delicate at the same time. Graceful, but powerful. As Falcons should be. As all predators should. _

_She took flight, letting the breeze tickle each one of her feathers. She looked back, once. The boy was gone. The pink-haired girl was walking back to her house, dog in hands. She turned her head and pushed on through the night._

_Thoughts jumbled through her mind, but she had to focus. _

_First, she would find somewhere to stay._

_Then, she would dye her hair. In preparation for the morrow's adventures. _

_Her final thought was one thing: That the boy.. The blue-haired boy, was a predator, yes. But he... Was different. He didn't take things only for himself. He had feelings. He didn't always do things just because it helped him. _

_He was the only predator she'd known of that had the ability to fight that instinct._

_That instinct would keep him alive. Instead, he fought it, kept it at bay... Didn't let it take over as she had. _

_His weakness was his compassion. _

**XXX**

**Meh, kind of short. **

**I won't promise I'll update sooner because lack of long length... e.o;...**

**The reason is because I've had a story idea... And I don't mean a FanFiction. I mean an actual book. I plan to start on it soon, and honestly, I want to keep working on it until I can actually publish it. Or hopefully something like that. **

**I might post it on FictionPress, but no promises. e.o;**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now!**

**Thanks for reading! And Review?**

**I like Reviews...**

**And hey, just saying... (if it's possible.) If you guys REALLY want me to update, Review again requesting next chapter and I'll try to start on it, at least. Well... Is it possible to review a story again? Er- the same chapter? I dunno. Anyway, you guys get my point. **

**Thanks for reading, again! I luff ya'll x3!**


	8. Chapter 8: Predators and Their Prey

**Alright, I, apparently, have many, many problems. I tell you all I won't update, and what happens? I update.**

**Yes, I said I wasn't going to update because of another story idea.. Well let me just tell you one simple reason I'm updating Predators instead: Muse died.**

**Yeah, it sounded really good, but it's not coming out the way I wanted it, so I gave up temporarily. I'm not getting rid of the file or anything, but it's going on hold... **

**Why exactly do you care, anyway...?**

**That, my friend, is your problem. I have enough of my own. **

**Moving on!**

**Reviews.**

**I like reviews. And I got reviews. I am happy. 8D**

**Oh wow... I just opened the list of reviews, and there's a new one. It didn't even show up on the review count, yet. Anyhoo.**

**SailorVmoon1311815 – _That_ is a lot of numbers in a username. Anyway. Thanks for the review. And honestly, I didn't mean to change the character's personalities... e.o;... I know Utau's a _bit _OOC, but that was on accident. Utau's really unique, and it's hard for me to recreate her character ;-;...**

**Tsubasagirl – Your wish is my command.**

**Xx Ichigo Koneko xX – Thank you ;3. **

**Okay. Wow again. Another review. Someone reviewed while I was writing, so adding on to the list:**

**Amuto07 – I'm sorry... Should I make a bad story so you'll review sooner? ;w;... Joking, joking. xD Thanks for the review/compliments ;3.**

**Time to write.**

**Skittles.**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara. And the only Skittles I own are the ones I ate. Or threw at someone.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Eight: Predators and Their Prey**

**((The last Chapter was a teaser... Also not following Amu as much, so I'm just going to leave this blank.))**

**XXX**

So far, Amu's mom had yet to discover Ikuto. He was healing quickly, too. He'd be able to leave soon, thankfully. It'd been a few days since Amu's sleepless night that she spent fixing up Ikuto. By now, Amu felt fully rested this wonderful Saturday morning.

Amu was walking casually down the street, on her way to the store to buy some extra cans of Tuna. As always, walking was a mistake. Fate had decreed that Amu's walks shall be haunted by the war she was trying to avoid taking sides in.

The pinkette was passing an empty field. The grass that swayed in the breeze beside her reached up to her knees. Amu was glad she didn't have to walk through it; glad the road was there to keep her from having to wade through the sea of grass.

Amu stopped when she heard a noise. Not a loud noise. In fact, it was hardly audible. The sound was like a swish of the grass that didn't sound _quite_ right. Amu turned.

At that moment, she saw a flash of dark fur. Amu watched the grass. There was utter silence for a heartbeat. And then: Chaos.

The dark fur had belonged to the dark-furred wolf who had been at the lake before. The one that helped the red-eyed wolf harm Ikuto. The wolf lunged into the air. He was met in mid-leap by... A lioness.

Amu had never seen this creature before. Well, yes, she'd seen a _lioness_ before. But not _this_ lioness. The lioness had golden fur that made even the sun look dull. Light shone off her pelt as she fought with strength, power, grace, and beauty.

The two animals fought fiercely, quite evenly matched. The lioness, however, clearly had the upper hand. She would land a few blows on the dark-furred wolf before leaping away, out of his reach. She was beginning to tire him.

The wolf, however, did get an attack on the lioness. As she clawed him, he faked a cringe. The lioness fell for it and moved in to attack further. With a surge of strength, the dark-furred wolf lashed out at her, cutting a deep wound in her front leg with his teeth. Then, he ran.

Amu watched as the lioness lifted her head and roared in victory. She was cut off by another sound. The dark-haired girl that had fought with the now-defeated wolf at the lake screeched in apparent pain. She emerged from the grass, holding her side. Her claws were unsheathed and her ears pulled back in a cat-like gesture of aggressiveness and fear.

Now, the red-eyed wolf lunged from his hiding place in the grass. He tackled the dark-haired girl and pushed her to the ground. Amu was glad the grass kept her eyes from seeing the damage the girl was taking.

The lioness growled. She lunged at the wolf, but he danced away, leaving the lioness standing over the girl.

They watched each other for a moment. Then, the wolf bowed and wagged his tail, a sign of playfulness. The lioness' growls changed to a roar. The wolf snapped his teeth at her once and ran off. He was done mocking her.

The lioness ducked down out of Amu's sight. When she returned to Amu's view, the dark-haired girl was draped over her powerful shoulders. They padded away in the opposite direction of the wolf.

Amu shuddered. How many times had she'd walked by a place like this and not given a second-glance to the area, despite the battles fought there? She took a somewhat-shaky breath and continued walking.

**XXX**

Amu bought that Tuna she had meant to get. Plus some mangoes. Then, the pinkette returned home. Her mom wasn't there, thankfully, so she wouldn't have to worry about hiding Ikuto for the moment.

Amu discarded the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"What took so long?" Ikuto called from the living room.

Amu sighed softly and walked into the living room. She didn't see him, so she supposed he was hiding in some chubby hole in the room. "Nothing," Amu replied.

She sighed a little shakily. Not that Ikuto had asked her something, it made her mind actually think. It kept replaying different scenes from the recent battle. "Who was the lioness?" she asked herself. Amu plopped down on the couch, lounging on about 4 different pillows as she stretched out along its full length.

Ikuto yowled in protest. His furry cat head poked out from under the pillow behind Amu's back. She didn't bother moving. Ikuto glared at her, then his gaze softened. "You know. This is a really... interesting view of you," he said. If cats – other than the Cheshire cat – could smirk, Ikuto did just then.

Amu grumbled at him and rolled over so her front was facing the back of the couch. Ikuto wriggled out from under her.

There was silence for a little. Then, Amu felt Ikuto sit on the couch. He – in human form – leaned backwards and rested his back against her bent knees. Amu was now trapped.

"So what about a lioness?"

Amu was somewhat-shocked by the question. Ikuto had just successfully caught her on a couch and he hadn't said anything perverted or annoying. Instead, he sounded genuinely interested. Or concerned. Amu didn't care.

"Lioness. Field. Wolf." That was the only explanation Amu gave him.

Ikuto thought for a moment. "Funny. I thought that lion DNA was still under testing... Interesting they actually used a human prototype."

"Who's 'they', and what?" Amu mumbled.

"The lioness was fighting one of the Wolves, right?"

Amu nodded.

"The Lynx have been experimenting with different kinds of DNA. So our strengths aren't as limited... And to give us more diversity in the Lynx. More choice, so to speak. So far, we've only succeeded in transferring normal cat DNA into humans. Only domestic cats... And our animal form, though it may help us blend in, doesn't help us much in battle. Unless we're retreating. Do you follow?"

Amu nodded again.

"So, sometimes, we have some members of the Lynx who inject a different kind of DNA into themselves. Still some kind of cat, but a more powerful one. Like a panther or lion. Unfortunately, there are very few cases where the subject of the DNA fusion doesn't go mad or die."

Amu swallowed.

Ikuto sighed. He stayed silence for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "What I'm saying, Amu, is that only a few members are powerful enough or special enough to be able to handle more powerful DNA. The lion was an especially hard case. The aggressiveness of its nature would often drive the subject mad..."

Amu rolled over to glare at Ikuto, her back now to the couch's back. As she moved, she successfully kneed him in the back hard enough for him to sit forward so he wasn't leaning on her. "That information makes me feel a lot better, Ikuto," Amu said sarcastically.

"Then I'm sure this will make you feel wonderful," Ikuto said.

Before Amu could react – beside the quickened pace of her heart – Ikuto was leaning over her. His face was inches from her. He supported his body with his hand pressed into the pillows next to her neck.

Amu started to inch away from his arm, rolling slowly off the couch, but Ikuto stopped her. He turned and leaned towards the edge of the couch. Amu was once again trapped, but this time, Ikuto's face was inches from hers.

Amu put her hands on his chest and started to push him away. Ikuto winced and she remembered his wound; it would still be sore. She quickly drew her hands back. As she did, Ikuto leaned down and his lips met hers.

Amu's hands met Ikuto's chest again as he closed the space between their faces. The only thing her mind could note other than Ikuto's lips pressed against her's was his quick-paced heartbeat, the strong muscles in his chest, and the wound which would surely leave a scar and was probably hurting Ikuto a lot at the moment.

Amu's brain didn't really focus on the wound, though. Her thoughts were too occupied by the sensation of the kiss. Ikuto's kiss was gentle and sweet, but...

Amu could feel the power behind the kiss. The desire and hunger for more. . .

The contained passion hidden behind it. . .

Ikuto was just giving her a taste of what he felt. No, not even a taste. More like... a _lick. _Yes, a lick. Ikuto might like that idea.

Amu could tell how he felt. And his feelings matched her own.

Ikuto ended the kiss. They were both panting a little. He looked into Amu's eyes.

They kept still like that, Ikuto and Amu staring into each others' eyes, Amu's hands still gently placed on his chest, Ikuto's leaning over her.

Amu finally broke the silence and stillness. "What was that?" she demanded, practically yelling in Ikuto's face.

Clearly, this was not the reaction Ikuto was expecting. Before he could stammer a reply, Amu reached up, throwing her hands around Ikuto's neck and pulling him onto her.

Their lips met for the second time, but this time, there was no gentleness. Only desire and hunger for each other. There was something else, too. Something Amu couldn't quite place, thought it seemed uncannily like dread.

They ended up tangled together on the couch... When the doorbell rang. Amu jumped up to answer it, but it opened on its own. To Amu's horror, it was Tadase that walked in.

Ikuto sat up on the couch, watching Tadase with anger and hatred in his eyes.

All three of them cursed – quite fluently – at the exact same time, although all for different reasons.

**XXX**

**Despite the fact Amu gets a bit OOC at the end of the chapter, I am quite content with this... I was contemplating another teaser.. But this cliffy came out much better. **

**Here's your update.. Though I think you'll hate me more _now_ than before I updated x3... **

**Don't worry, I won't keep you guys in suspense for _too_ long.**

**I think... **

**Or I might just torture you :3. **

**Joking, joking.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Review? I like reviews c;**

**Asta-la-pasta!~**

**(Is that from something? An anime or such? xD I don't know. My friend always says it... So I've adopted it. It just means bye xD...)**


	9. Chapter 9: Semipleasant Surprise

**'Allo, 'allo!**

**Coke and Cheetos?**

**Sorry, whole other topic. **

**Wow. Three reviews for Chapter eight, and I know I updated, THEN kittyallstars reviewed... So technically, four reviews. I am very content... And I'll get right to it ^^**

**Reviews:**

**Kittyallstars (Review for Chap. 7) - Teehee~ You Have to wait and see ^w^...**

**Jemstone6259 – Thanks ;)**

**xX Ichigo Koneko Xx – I'll add you on to the list of characters that did, 'kay? xD. And thanks c;**

**SailorVmoon1311815 – Thanks ^^... And yes, yes they are in trouble. Possibly. **

**P.S. Heh! I spent, maybe, an hour trying to decipher your fanceh username and the best I came up with was "Maro" … I don't think that's right... but maybe? XD**

**Alright! On with the story!**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara! I do, however, own the bag of Cheetos in front of me as I type this and the bottle of Coke next to me. I just don't own the companies.. (That would be epic though, rigggghhhtt?))**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9: Semi-pleasant Surprise**

**They ended up tangled together on the couch... When the doorbell rang. Amu jumped up to answer it, but it opened on its own. To Amu's horror, it was Tadase that walked in. **

**Ikuto sat up on the couch, watching Tadase with anger and hatred in his eyes. **

**All three of them cursed – quite fluently – at the exact same time, although all for different reasons. **

**XXX**

"T-Tadase!" Amu stammered. She was about to exclaim some extremely-cheesy excuse for Ikuto being here, but Tadase interrupted.

"Pardon me," he said, bending down. "It's not like me to cuss, but I couldn't find me cars keys. Eventually, I'd noticed I'd dropped them." He stood and held his keys up for Amu to see.

Ikuto glowered at Tadase.

"I must have startled you, coming in like that," Tadase went on. He cast a quick glance towards the glaring Ikuto, but then returned his gaze to Amu. "I'm sorry, Amu."

Amu was honestly surprised Tadase didn't seem to give Ikuto a second glance. Literally. He didn't even look at Ikuto more than once.

Ikuto got off the couch. "Thanks for giving me some tips on that assignment we had, Amu," Ikuto said nonchalantly, not missing a single beat as he lied. "I should get going now," he added.

Ikuto walked past Tadase and out the door, closing it firmly but quietly behind him.

Tadase waited silently for Ikuto to leave and walked towards Amu. Then he looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

Amu waited for the onslaught of questions and accusing words. They never came. She'd expected Tadase to actually be furious and not as calm as he seemed.

Honestly, Amu would've thought he'd figured something was up since Ikuto was here, for one. There was also Amu's flushed face and slightly-tousled hair. Not to mention her reaction to Tadase's entrance, though he'd labeled that as Amu's being startled.

Instead, Tadase asked, "You heard about the dance, right?"

Amu, suddenly caught off guard, could only nod in reply.

Tadase's face flushed. "Would you like to be my date for it? The dance is for Valentine's day. It's early this year because Valentine's day lands on a Sunday and we're testing the week before."

Amu almost laughed out loud in relief. "O-Of course I'm going with you Tadase!" Amu said.

Tadase brightened. "Great! It's this Monday."

"Sounds wonderful," Amu replied, smiling widely, mostly in relief.

"The dance officially starts at eight, but I figured we could go out and get something beforehand?" Tadase ventured.

"Sure."

"So. Pick you up at six?" Tadase smiling at her.

Amu nodded.

"Well, I hate to drop by and leave so quickly, but I kind of have to go. Utau has ordered I help her with her science project," Tadase said, chuckling. "And we both know what happens when Utau goes on a rampage about the idiocies of science."

Amu nodded knowingly. "And _that_ is why I refuse to help her with science projects now," she said, semi-lost in memories. Amu shuddered.

Tadase laughed. He stepped towards Amu, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you Monday," he said, affection in his eyes as he turned to say good-bye.

"Monday," Amu said. "Bye, Tadase."

Tadase turned and walked out the door.

Amu nearly collapsed from nerves.

Amu walked over to the couch. And, then, she did collapse on it, for the second time that day.

Thoughts flew through Amu's brain a million miles per hour. The only thoughts she could focus on enough without getting a headache was Tadase's kiss and Ikuto's.

Tadase's kisses made her feel warm. There was nothing more soothing than his lips. And that was why Amu had loved him, aside from his looks. Tadase was always calm, except for when he was fighting for what he loved.

Tadase would make Amu feel soothed and cared for. She'd fallen for his beauty first, but then Amu fell for his personality. Tadase was kind, loving... Everything Amu wanted in a boyfriend. Or husband if it came to that. And Amu had hoped, someday, it would.

Ikuto's kisses on the other hand... Well, the few Amu had experienced, had made her feel like she was on fire. Whenever his lips touched hers, it would send a shock that burned so intensely through her body it would leave her tingling with the sensation of his lips on her own.

Ikuto was the polar opposite of Tadase. He was always teasing Amu, and he wasn't exactly caring. More lazy and uncaring than loving. Not to mention, he often stalked her.

And yet, Amu knew she felt something for him. That's why Amu couldn't help but feel guilty when Tadase had kissed her. Tadase had done everything for her. He was everything Amu needed. But she hadn't been loyal to him.

"Never again," Amu said to the ceiling she was staring at as she laid on the couch.

"Never again what?" Ikuto asked as he opened the door and entered the room.

Amu sat up and looked at him. He seemed troubled. His lips were set in a grim line.

"Nothing," Amu replied, watching him. "What's wrong?"

He frowned. "He asked you to the dance?"

Amu glared at him. "And you know this, how?"

Ikuto pointed about his head and his ears popped out from under his hair. His tail flicked once behind him. "Cat hearing."

"It's rude to eavesdrop, you know," Amu said, scowling at him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's rude to make out with someone then agree to go on a date with someone else," Ikuto replied coolly.

"You're the one who kissed me," Amu retorted.

"And you kissed me back," Ikuto growled.

Amu just glared at him. She didn't really have a response to that.

Finally, she said, "He's my _boyfriend_, Ikuto. You knew I was dating him. The whole school knew."

"It's kind of hard to believe you're dating him when you just ended a very nice make-out session with the hottest guy in school. And don't tell me it wasn't nice. Because I know it was. I thought it was nice. If I thought it was good, you did, too."

"Hottest guy in school?" Amu echoed. She almost laughed. Almost. "Please."

Ikuto crossed his arms.

"You're just a..."

Ikuto glared at her. "What? I'm a what? Cat? Creature? Monster?"

"I didn't say that," Amu said, a little less fight in her voice.

"You thought it before, though. We both know it."

"Before. Key word there, Ikuto."

"Uh-huh." He said disbelievingly. Ikuto's tail flicked back and forth in an irritated manner.

"I'm serious. I don't think you're a monster. I think it's weird and a little creepy, but you aren't monsters."

"Well," Ikuto said, "I'm healed now, so I'll leave you. Thanks for helping me get better." Ikuto turned and started for the door. "Oh, right," he said.

Ikuto took off the shirt he was wearing and threw it on the couch beside Amu. "This is yours," he said. Amu noted thankfully he was wearing the pants he'd wore when he'd first come.

"You don't have to leave Ikuto. I'm being honest. I don't think you're a monster!" Amu almost shouted.

"We're both predators, Amu. You can't change that. It's what makes us, us." Ikuto walked towards the door. "Good-bye, Amu. _This_ creature won't appear on your doorstep again." With that, he walked out of the house.

**XXX**

**Short, but I'll update soon. . .**

**Alright guys! Pop quiz! Not to mention, I want to know how well you guys know your books/what your interests are. I'm tempted use names... But then it will be too easy for some people!**

**Okay... This is pretty easy if you know it.**

"**'Have you fallen in love with the wrong person yet?'**

**'Unfortunately, Lady of the Haven, my one true love remains myself.'**

… **'At least,' she said, 'you don't have to worry about rejection...'**

**'Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting.'"**

–** _ _ & _ _, _ of _ by _ _**

**Fill in the blanks you guys! Kittyallstars, you should know this! **

**Leave you answer in the review that I know you're going to give me because I'm an awesome writer. (Right!) ;3.**

**So get to it! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Hey all! Last chap. was short, so I'm updating again. **

**Plus, I really wanted to do this chap because of the dance. Fun, fun, fun ~**

**So... I'm really happy that I got 7 reviews for Chapter 9. **

**I Just find it interesting that almost every chapter, I have different reviewers... xD... For those of you who have come back for more, thanks for sticking with me and my story!**

**So reviews.**

**Blueglitter33 – Both are interesting ideas... Unfortunately, I have a bit more complicated plot planned ^w^... I'm sure you'll all will _love_ it.**

**Monkey Girl 13624 – Thanks ^.^**

**Tsubasagirl – Teehee... Yeah. Breaking the chapter where Tadase walks in and then turning into something else was all part of the plan c; Yup, yup. And here's your update!**

**SailorVmoon1311815 – Yup, and alright! Here's your update, too!**

**Kityallstars – knew you'd get it! I was hoping someone else would, too, though. Oh well! **

**Jemstone6259 – It's fine you don't know the book. ^^ Here your update, as well. As for your request, will do.  
>XX Ichigo Koneko Xx – Thanks and okay! <strong>

**Right. Thanks again to my lovely reviews. (Why do I always say lovely?) **

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara!**

**XXX**

**Chapter Ten: Betrayal**

"**We're both predators, Amu. You can't change that. It's what makes us, us." Ikuto walked towards the door. "Good-bye, Amu. _This_ creature won't appear on your doorstep again." With that, he walked out of the house.**

**XXX**

One normal day. That's all Amu asked for. Fate, however, never had a whole other plan.

At least she didn't have Ikuto to worry about. Unfortunately, it made her worry all the same.

Amu walked into her first class. She sat at her desk. Ikuto came into class a few moments later. He ignored her. Somehow, this made Amu feel worse than when he teased her. Amu sighed softly.

"Something up?" Wyn asked from the seat behind Amu.

Amu was about to reply, when the bell rang. Just as the bell sounded, a girl with shoulder-length black hair walked into the room and up to Mr. Reskae's desk.

The teacher looked up from his computer. "Ah, Lana. Welcome."

The girl – Lana – nodded in reply.

"Let's see... Sit behind... Ikuto for now. I think the girl who sat there moved classes," Mr. Reskae said, standing and looking at his students.

"And who is Ikuto?" Lana asked.

A couple of girls from across the room from Amu giggled. Mr. Reskae glared at them. "Ikuto, raise your hand, please."

Ikuto lifted his hand up slightly, just barely high enough to be considered 'raising your hand.'

Lana nodded to Mr. Reskae and sat behind Ikuto.

Wyn and Ikuto both turned to eat other and raised their eyebrows. Then, both shook their heads. The only other person in the room to see and understand the exchange was Amu.

"_Is she one of yours?"_

"_No."_

Mr. Reskae clapped his hands together for attention and began his lecture. Ikuto and Wyn turned to face him.

**XXX**

"What's wrong, Nagi?" Utau asked as Amu joined Utau and Nagihiko at their lunch table.

Amu studied the dark-haired boy. He was picking at his food and hardly eating.

In reply, Nagi chuckled sadly and said, "Rima's decided to be mad at me."

"What for?" Amu asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know why. She won't tell me, either." Nagi sighed and took a small bite of food.

"Ohhh," Utau sighed. "And just before the dance, too."

Nagi looked at her. "What dance?"

Amu couldn't help but laugh.

"Nagi. I think we just figured out why Rima's mad at you," Utau said. She looked like she was resisting the urge to slap him. Instead, she dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Where is Rima, anyway?" Amu mused.

"Over there, somewhere," Utau said, motioning towards the other side of the cafeteria before focusing on her food.

Amu studied the room, looking for Nagi's small blonde significant other. When Amu found Rima, she was surprised. Rima was sitting with Kukai, Ikuto, and Mayu. Amu turned back to her food, wondering what bad omen that could be.

Amu suddenly felt like she was being watched. For a moment, she'd thought Ikuto was back to his weird stalking, but when Amu turned around, it wasn't Ikuto watching her.

The new student from Amu's earlier class was sitting next to Ikuto at his table. Amu recalled, faintly, that the girl's name was Lana. That's who was watching Amu. Lana. It then dawned on Amu that she'd noticed the girl in each of her classes before lunch.

Amu turned her gaze from the other girl as Tadase walked up and set his lunch on the table. He sat down next to Amu and leaned over, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Tadase," Utau greeted him before Amu could even blink.

"Hey, Utau. Hey, Amu-"

"Hi," Amu managed between Tadase's greetings.

"-Hey, Nagi. Where's Rima?"

"Over there," Amu motioned at Ikuto's table.

Tadase scowled slightly. He turned to Nagi. "What happened?"

"She's mad," Nagi simply replied.

Tadase watched Nagi a moment before looking around the table. "Has anyone seen Wyn?"

"Right here," Wyn said, hurrying over and sitting on the other side of Tadase. She started shoveling food into her mouth for a few moments.

"The food isn't going anywhere, Wyn," Utau said, smiling.

"I'm hungry, though!" Wyn complained. "I forgot to eat breakfast." She pouted for a little. Then, Wyn started eating again, though she did seem to put some effort into shoveling food into her mouth at a slower pace than before.

They all started chatting and laughing together. Nagi was quieter than normal, but that was to be expected.

As the bell rang, ending lunch, Tadase pulled Amu into a hug and said, "See you tonight?"

"Six," Amu confirmed, smiling at him as he broke the embrace.

**XXX**

Amu walked contentedly, Tadase at her side. They'd had a nice dinner and were now on school grounds, heading for the gym.

She studied him for probably the hundredth time that night. He was wearing a simple white tux and looked quite handsome in it.

"Something wrong?" Tadase asked, turning his head to study Amu in her close-fitting, strapless black dress that fluffed out as it ended mid-thigh.

"Nothing's wrong," Amu replied. Then she scowled and stopped about 10 feet from the gym doors.

"Except...?" Tadase asked as he stopped beside her.

Amu dug through a small black handbag until she pulled out her cell phone. It vibrated once in her hand, but was cut off as Amu answered it. "Hello?"

"Amu, you moron, look behind you." Utau's irritated voice came from the cell.

Amu turned. She pressed the 'end' button on her phone as Utau strutted towards her, her black leather boots making a _click_ sound each time the heels hit the ground. She wore a simple sleeveless white dress than was extremely short. The knee-high black boots complimented the large black sash that wrapped around Utau's waist.

"Right. Let's go," Utau said, throwing her phone into a small black handbag similar to Amu's.

"And who is your date, Utau?" Tadase asked as they continued walking to the gym.

"He's here," Utau replied. "He just doesn't know he's my date yet."

"You mean you don't have one," Amu muttered.

Utau punched Amu in the shoulder as she opened the gym door with her other hand.

"Ow!" Amu exclaimed. She glared at Utau and stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

Tadase chuckled. He held the door open for Amu after Utau walked into the gym and she walked into the dance, lights flashing, music blaring. This was going to be good.

**XXX**

"Utau!" Amu had to shout to be heard above the noise. Even then, Utau didn't hear her. Amu approached the other girl and shouted, "UTAU!"

Utau turned from yelling at the DJ to play a song that was actually _good_ and looked at Amu. "Amu! Where have you been? What's up?"

Amu rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic blonde. "Have you seen Tadase?"

Utau thought for a moment. "Not in the past 20 minutes or so."

"I've been looking for him for 20 minutes," Amu replied hotly.

Utau made a whistling sound. "Well, last I saw lost boyfriend was heading towards the back of the gym. Near the east exit."

"Thanks!" Amu said over her shoulder as she headed towards the east exit of the gym. She walked through the doors.

The scene Amu witnessed was the the last one she expected. But it was one that would affect her the most.

A thousand thoughts drifted through Amu's brain. She could have just walked away. Instead, she simply managed to mutter, "Ikuto..."

Ikuto's head whipped up. He jumped off the grass, almost knocking Lana over in the process. The black-haired girl was watching them with a blank expression as she sat on the grass of the field behind the gym.

"Predator," Lana said, pointing at Ikuto.

Lana's gaze turned to Amu. "Prey."

"No," Ikuto stated simply. He looked into Amu's eyes. "Amu, this is not what you think..."

"You..." Amu whispered accusingly. "You kissed her."

Ikuto stayed silent for a little. "I-"

He was cut off as a voice came from around the corner of the gym, the speaker blocked from view by the gym wall. "Honestly, Tadase, there is some danger of us being seen, you know. . . And I didn't exactly want to come, either."

"May I remind you, that you, Nagihiko, joined the Wolves on your own accord." Amu would've known that voice anywhere. Tadase.

"They're here," Nagihiko stated as he turned around the corner of the gym. "Well. I stand corrected, some of them are here."

"Predators," Lana stated, motioning in Nagihiko and Tadase's direction.

Tadase turned around the corner. "Ikuto," he growled.

"Tadase," Ikuto said coolly, turning his gaze from Amu to Tadase.

"Rima." Amu heard the voice of her best friend as she opened the gym door behind Amu. "Amu, if you're going to stand in the way, at least don't stare at people as you do," Rima huffed.

Amu hastily moved out of the way of the gym doors – just in time, too.

Utau threw the doors open. She stomped outside and glared at Tadase. "Honestly, Tadase! You could have waited until that one song was over!"

"Your welcome, Utau," Tadase rolled his eyes at the furious blonde girl. "Where's Wyn?"

"Ah-" Utau said, turning behind her. "I lost her..."

Mayu ran up in jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She was running so quickly she almost knocked Ikuto over as she ran to him. "Sorry. Late, I know."

"We're missing Kukai, still, so you're good, Mayu," Ikuto said. As an afterthought, he added, "And Nadeshiko."

"Oh, Kukai's coming. I saw him jogging over as I ran here," Mayu said.

". . . Oh, that's good," Rima said, rolling her eyes.

Wyn opened the gym door slowly and slipped outside. "Sorry. I got lost in a crowd," she said, walking over to Tadase.

Kukai jogged up, followed closely by a purple-haired girl. Amu noticed the dark-haired girl had recent wounds that seemed to be just healing.

"Kukai, Nadeshiko. There you two are," Ikuto greeted them.

"Yo," Kukai replied.

Nadeshiko nodded to Ikuto. "They're outnumbered."

"No," Ikuto said, motioning at Lana. "She's fighting for the Wolves."

"Predators," Lana repeated, walking over to Tadase.

It was then Amu noticed there were two distinct sides forming between the gathered people. There was Ikuto's side, and Tadase's side.

Amu now understood why Rima had sat with Ikuto and not Nagi. They'd joined different sides. The same with Utau and Kukai. It was then, Amu wondered, _how did I never know? How could they seem so normal. . . How was it hidden from me, this whole time. . . ? It seems that everyone I love. . . Everyone that's dear to me, is a monster._

Amu looked from one side to the other. Ikuto and Tadase both turned to Amu. In unison, they said, "Which side are you choosing, Amu?" Then they glared at each other.

Amu was silent. She looked at her friends, who'd been split apart by this 'hatred' for the other group. Her eyes locked with Lana's, and, somehow, a silent understanding passed between them.

_Predators are hunters. _

_They don't fight for the good of others. _

_They fight for themselves._

Instead of answering Tadase or Ikuto, she shook her head and whispered, "Why. . . ?"

Amu knew they couldn't hear her. They turned to each other. Ikuto unsheathed his claws. His cat ears and tail appeared. His side did the same. Except for Rima. Rima turned into a golden lioness.

Everyone on Tadase's side, except for Tadase and Lana, followed the example of the Lynx. They either turned into full wolves or grew claws, tails, and ears.

Lana's transformation was different than the others. Her fingertips grew into talons and sprouting from her back were two beautiful golden-brown wings. Amu guessed a falcon or hawk.

And Tadase?

Well, his form should have shocked Amu. And it did. It shocked Amu that the golden-haired prince of her daydreams had turned into the red-eyed wolf of her nightmares.

**XXX**

**Now I'm sure you all wanted a battle. And, of course, there will be one. But it's a bit more complicated than a battle, one side wins, and boom – story's over. I have a few tricks up my sleeve still, don't worry. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**And I'm kinda sad none of you knew the quote. Well, except for Kittyallstarts, but I knew they'd get it. The answer was " - Jace Wayland & Madame Dorothea, City of Bones by Cassandra Clare" **

**Anyway! Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Act

**Okay. **

**To start off, I'm going to say I'm sorry. It's been MONTHS since I've updated. And because of that, I totally forgot what I was going to write. But don't worry, I'll come up with something. . . **

**Hopefully. . . **

**Anyway. You might notice since chapter is a little different. Partly because my writing style is a bit different now (IT EVOLVED INTO A PIKACHU. Justkidding. It's a Staravia now.)**

**Moving on. **

**Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers. I love you all so much. I love getting reviews from you people, so keep it up. And if you're reading this after the story is fished, don't be afraid to review. I'll still laff chu~**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara. **

**XXX**

**Chapter Eleven: The Final Act**

**And Tadase?**

**Well, his form should have shocked Amu. And it did. It shocked Amu that the golden-haired prince of her daydreams had turned into the red-eyed wolf of her nightmares.**

**XXX**

_Now this is the Law of the jungle,_

_As old and as true as the sky_

_. . ._

A silent tear slipped down Amu's cheek. Her head bowed, thoughts running through her mind, she stood, not wanting to watch the battle waging in front of her. Her friends were killing each other. And there was nothing she could do to stop them. She wasn't strong. She might act like it, sometimes. But Amu was never actually strong.

A shiver went through Amu's body and she gathered the courage to look up at the gruesome sight before her.

Blood stained the short-cut grass that Amu had rested on many times, watching the clouds during her previous years in high school. That was before Ikuto. Before the stalker that had claimed her heart, and she didn't even know. How had they gotten there?

She used to hate him, and now, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd utterly fallen for him. Amu couldn't help but add in her mind that she'd cheated on Tadase. A throb of guilt gripped Amu's heart as she watched the two boys, locked in battle. Not so much because she loved Tadase, but more just because the fact that she had done it.

Despite the bloody claws and teeth, there was a beauty to Ikuto and Tadase's duel. A grace and skill matched by no human. Not that they were human. It was now that Amu understood what Ikuto had told her. That they were both predators. Ikuto and Tadase.

Tadase and Ikuto.

The Golden Prince and Amu's Dark Lord.

_. . . _

_And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper,_

_But the Wolf that shall break it must die._

_. . . _

There was a bright darkness. A searing blackness that invaded Amu's vision, but it only lasted for a few moments. The searing went away, and Amu's was exposed to only blackness.

_. . ._

_As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk,_

_The Law runneth forward and back,_

_. . ._

Lana felt it first.

The pain, the searing pain. And the hurt. Physical and emotional, thought the emotional outweighed the physical.

The instinct was controlling her body now, and Lana's knees gave out under her. She fell to the ground, barely able to hold her upper body with her arms. Body trembling, Lana tried to get through the pain and soul-racking sadness. She'd currently been in battle with the red-head cat Mayu, but soon after Lana fell to her knees, someone yowled a cry, and Mayu turned to watch.

There was another cry, a howl, filled with grief and pain. And several other sorrowful screams tore through the night.

Lana slowly regained control over her body. She could open her eyes, and was now able to lift her head. Her gaze immediately locked on Ikuto and Tadase. Tadase was standing in his wolf form, watching the moon, and Ikuto was on his knees, his head low to the ground.

"Amu," Lana heard Utau whisper.

The pink-haired girl lay on the ground, a pool of blood growing in size around her body. Teeth had ripped open Amu's throat, the life-vein severed with deadly precision. Four parallel claw marks raked Amu's right shoulder blade on her back, each ragged wound deep and fatal.

Lana's body still shook slightly as she stood.

"The war is over. A red sun rises tomorrow," Lana called out into the silence, only broken by occasional sobs.

_. . . _

_For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf,_

_And the Strength of the Wolf is the Pack._

_. . ._

Amu felt nothing. Only a distant, nagging sense of something far away, in the tips of her fingers. She couldn't shake this feeling, and it throbbed through her fingers, to her hands, to her arms, to her chest, to every spot in her body.

The beat continued, first uneven and spastic, then growing steadier as time passed, until a heartbeat once again pounded through Amu's body.

_. . ._

_The Law of the Jungle by Rudyard Kipling_

_. . ._

"No," Wyn hissed. "I will not let this happen." A low growl rose in Wyn's throat and she turned on Tadase. "You never wanted to hurt her, and look what happened!"

The black-haired wolf shook her head vigorously. "You can't protect things you love from yourself. It just doesn't work that way. And if you try, whatever you're protect just ends up hurting or dying." A tear spilled out of the corner of Wyn's eye. "How could you let that happen?"

Tadase slowly morphed back into himself. "I. . ." He stared, but didn't get to finish.

"She's alive!" Ikuto cut Tadase off.

"What?" Tadase whirled around to look at Amu's body.

"No," Lana said.

"What are you talking about!" Ikuto snapped, now angry with all the emotion and grief and the denial that Amu was alive. "She has a pulse," he growled as he held Amu's wrist.

Lana shook her head. "Her body lives, but she does not."

There was silence.

"I get it," Rima said softly, after turning back into a human. "She's alive, but her soul isn't there. There's no 'Amu,' just an empty shell that was her body."

"What would bring her back?" Utau whispered.

"Sacrifice," Lana replied grimly. "Pain."

"I'll do it," Ikuto and Tadase both said at the same time.

"Predators become Prey," Lana announced.

**XXX**

**Do you consider that a cliffy? Eh. I'm not sure what to call it. **

**Anyway. There's your update. Good, bad? **

**Yes, it does seem kinda. . . Dreary. And Morbid. But you guys should know me by now! xD**

**I left out a lot of the action in the chapter, but if you guys want, I'll rewrite it when it I update next time and put in some of the battle. But that's only if I get most of my reviews requesting action. **

**And also, I do not own the awesome poem by Rudyard Kipling that is spread out in this chapter.**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! Love ya guys~**


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Fire, Cold as Ice

**Alright. So. Uhm. Let's just get on with this, shall we? I haven't updated for ages, but let's be positive! I may or may not be able to come up with something decent for this chapter. :D**

**. . .**

**Chapter Twelve: Into the Fire, Yet Cold as Ice**

"**What would bring her back?" Utau whispered. **

"**Sacrifice," Lana replied grimly. "Pain."**

"**I'll do it," Ikuto and Tadase both said at the same time.**

"**Predators become Prey," Lana announced. **

**. . .**

"You'll want to change into your other forms," Lana warned. "You'll likely need it. Dark things dwell in people's souls, no matter how bright and wonderful they were while inhabiting a body."

Wolf and cat rose to the surface as Ikuto and Tadase accessed the animal DNA in their bodies.

"You can't stay in there too long, either," Lana warned. "For one, Amu's body won't live long without her soul. Two, both of you are in danger the longer you stay." Lana paused and smiled slightly, as if remembering an event that was better off not being remembered at all. "Flesh is a rare treat for them," Lana muttered, then, to herself: "Perhaps you shall fare better than the others."

The two people about to enter this. . . where-ever-it-was chose to ignore this particular tidbit of information. Sometimes, ignorance was better than knowing what horrors awaited you.

"Ready?" Lana didn't bother waiting for an answer.

**. . .**

Ikuto's vision went black as soon as Lana finished speaking. When he could see again, he was no longer in the field where his friends and enemies had stood together in grief. No longer was he haunted by the sense of Amu's body, but, somehow, not being able to look at her was a million times worse. Without her mangled body beside him, in his arms, it was possible to let his mind go blank and think of other things. He could deceive himself into being happy while Amu was gone, but then it was even more painful to realize how easily he could forget and hurt so much more when he remembered Amu was dead.

That is, unless he could do something about it.

Tadase's wolf form materialized next to Ikuto, and he resisted the urge to hiss out of instinct. If they were going to save Amu, it was probably a good thing to not start fighting.

Tadase's red wolf eyes locked on Ikuto and he tilted his head to the side, tongue rolling out of his mouth as he panted.

Ikuto scowled. "Oh please. Like I know what we're doing? And stick that thing back in your mouth, it's creeping me out." He felt thankful for having the ability to speak while still being in his best form for attacking. Claws were his thing, and as a cat form, his size made it hard to attack even enemies the size of a dog, much less a human or wolf.

Tadase's gaze pierced Ikuto even harder, but the wolf complied.

The two looked around their surroundings. They were standing on solid ground, but it was covered in a thick, black substance that stuck to the bottom of their shoes and/or paws. Ikuto took a few steps, making a face at the sounds his shoes made every time he lifted a foot from the ground. There would be no silence or stealth here. Around them, in there air, were small balls of light that glowed either a dark, sickly orange, and mustard yellow, neither which hues very appealing to glance at.

With neither wolf nor cat hybrid knowing what to do, the two of them waiting. Both knew how precious time was, but going forward without precaution would bring upon disastrous consequences. Then, one of the dark orange lights brushed against Ikuto's arm. He jumped in surprise at the sudden pain that flared up on his arm with the contact. Tadase sneezed violently after the same thing happened to his nose.

"Great," Ikuto said, examining the red mark on his skin that was already starting to turn dark purple like a bruise. "They're not lights. They're some sort of poison."

Tadase shifted back in his human form long enough to ask, "That doesn't help us much, Ikuto. Where are we going?"

Ikuto looked around, then, pointing towards a stairway in the distance, "That's something." The blue-haired teen took off running, using his cat-like instincts to dodge the light-thingies without slowing down.

Tadase growled and, after transforming, took off after him.

**. . . **

Ikuto was breathless by the time he reached the stairway. Tadase skidded to a stop next to him. With a glance at each other, they sprinted up the stairs, ignoring their lungs' burning for oxygen. The next area they reached was obviously smaller, but more open. A warm, dry breeze ruffled their fur and/or hair, and this room was darker without the stinging lights illuminating their pathways. There was a staircase at the other side of the room.

Tadase took a few tentative steps forward. Then half-yelped, half-barked as the floor swallowed his paws. The floor was covered in black goo a good 10 inches thick, impairing their movement.

The shadows dancing on the walls, however, had no problem moving through the sludge.

Ikuto followed Tadase as they trudged forward. He didn't dare turn into a cat now, otherwise the stuff on the ground would nearly cover his back, making him practically useless. "What's going on here?" he asked, expecting no reply from the wolf slowly making progress in the slime ahead of him.

Tadase, as predicted, didn't reply. The walls, however, were a totally different matter.

With a voice that sounded like the crackling hiss of flames, the dancing shadows mingling with the sludge at their feet replied, "The girl is ours. You'll not have her back. Her soul belongs to darkness."

Tadase froze and his fur bristled. Growling, he crouched, readying for an attack – either on himself or on the shadows, Ikuto didn't know. Ikuto recalled Lana's words about dark things inside peoples' souls. For a moment, he wondered if this is what she meant, or if she was referring to something else.

Then, without giving any notice, a shadow swiftly broke away from its brothers that danced along the walls and submerged Tadase's body in darkness. The wolf thrashed frantically in response, sending black sludge flying across the room in all directions. More shadows leaped away from the walls to dog-pile on Tadase – no pun intended.

Others quickly slunk towards Ikuto. He ran for the stairs at the other end of the room. While he was moving, a shadow latched onto his arm. A few moments later, another shadow attached itself to Ikuto's back. By the time we was a couple yards away from the stairway, he was covered in writhing black masses, with no particular way to get rid of them since they had no physical form. He felt energy simply slipping away from his body, getting tugged out of his pores, being torn away from the building block of his body.

Ikuto reached the foot of the stairs and chanced a look over his shoulder. Tadase was struggling to make it across the last fourth of the distance across the room. Shadows plagued his body, making it hard for him to even take steps, not to mention the sludge covering the floor. Ikuto stood for a second longer, then couldn't take the pain caused by the shadows tearing at his DNA. He turned and fled up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a doorway. He raced through, and, as he entered, the shadows clinging to his body were ripped away, tearing at his flesh. But that wasn't the worst part. As he slipped through the entrance to a room containing something probably even more horrible than the last, he felt his instinct desert him. Ikuto froze.

Without a doubt, Ikuto knew he'd lost a part of himself that he'd grown up with. He learned with that half of himself, suffered with it, dreamed with it, longed with it. Half of blue-haired teen was gone. For a moment, Ikuto felt off-balance, like he was falling through empty air, even though his feet were planted firmly on the ground.

He knew he'd never see his tail again, or be able to run along rooftops without losing his footing once. He wouldn't be able to hear whispers from across a stadium, or land on his feet every time he fell. He'd be reduced to using his fists when he fought, rather than his claws. His instinct to flee or fight would be demoted to that of any other humans'.

Ikuto had lost his cat DNA.

And there was no way Tadase could have survived. As if to prove this point correct, a broken howl sounded from the stairway behind Ikuto.

But Amu was worth it.

**. . .**

**So I was really going to finish the story with this chapter, but I got lazy, and then I decided to leave you guys with a semi-cliffhanger. xD. Love y'all, and review?c: **


	13. Chapter 13: Of Wolf and Lynx

**SO I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS.**

**Just to get out of the way so I don't have to feel _guilty_ about it anymore.**

**Only now I feel bad because I haven't updated Coming Back or Amor Sacrificium Amice Familia et Mortem in nearly a year. I'm a horrible person. But I'm updating. With the final chapter. Yup, last one. It's the [epic] conclusion to Predators. **

**. . .**

**He knew he'd never see his tail again, or be able to run along rooftops without losing his footing once. He wouldn't be able to hear whispers from across a stadium, or land on his feet every time he fell. He'd be reduced to using his fists when he fought, rather than his claws. His instinct to flee or fight would be demoted to that of any other humans'.**

**Ikuto had lost his cat DNA.**

**And there was no way Tadase could have survived. As if to prove this point correct, a broken howl sounded from the stairway behind Ikuto.**

**But Amu was worth it.**

**. . .**

The last challenge. Ikuto could tell by the fact there was no exit or method of escape. This was the last room, and he had a feeling there was no backing down, either. It was all or nothing, and Ikuto was ready to give it all. For Amu. Because he loved her. Because his worst enemy, who loved her just as much, was willing to sacrifice himself for her.

And if that wasn't saying something, Ikuto didn't know what was.

Ikuto stood near the entrance of the room, wary. He heard voices around him, constantly shifting, changing pitch and dancing away from his ears so that he could never quite understand what was being said. He longed for his cat hearing to be returned, but he knew it would be a miracle if it did. He was human now, and he'd had a hard enough time accepting the cat DNA when he was young. His body probably wouldn't be able to take it a second time.

"Ikuto . . . "

The voice was soft, and cracked half-way through his name. Ikuto spun around, looking for the source of the noise.

"It . . ." The voicce trailed off and broke into a series of snarls and growls. Even without his cat instincts, Ikuto jumped at the sound. Years of listing for the sound of wolves attacking didn't leave you that quickly, even if you were completely human.

"Iku . . . to."

The voice said his name again, and this time, he realized it was female. Well, it was a start.

"Hurts . . ."

This time, instead of growls, the voice broke off into hisses, followed by hacking coughs that sounded like the voice, if she had lungs, was trying to get rid of them via her throat.

"Help. . . me. . ."

Ikuto's eyes widened. He hadn't recognized the voice before because of how feral and broken it had sounded, but where there was skepticism before was now confidence. That was Amu's voice. Broken, shattered, and tormented, but definitely her voice.

"Amu?" Ikuto called out softly, then louder, "Amu!"

Next came the sobbing, and the choking, hacking coughs that made Ikuto's chest hurt just by hearing them. And, at the same time, great sobs as if the one crying wished to drown in the salt water from their own eyes. It was terrifying.

"Amu, where are you?" Ikuto called out. No answer. "Please!" he tried again. "I can help you."

This time there was a response. "He. . . lp?"

"I can help you, Amu," Ikuto restated. "Just let me."

"Help?" The voice was stronger now. "Save me . . ." Amu whispered, the sound coming from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. A perfect paradox that couldn't exist, but did anyway.

A figure appeared before Ikuto. It was Amu, her body beaten and broken. Bruises and deep lacerations laced their way around her in an intricate design of a dress made of wounds.

But that wasn't what shocked Ikuto.

It was the fur.

Instead of clothes, Amu wore a thick layer of black fur, the exact same shade as Tadase's. And upon her head, drawn back close to her scalp in fear or aggression, were Ikuto's cat ears. There was a flicker of movement behind Amu, and there danced Ikuto's tail. He felt his own DNA calling him forward, screaming, _Take me back, we belong. Take me back._

But the clawed tips of Amu's fingers prevented him from doing so.

"Help?" Amu said again, this time sounding infuriated and incredulous. "You want to help? When you did this to me in the first place?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. Neither did Tadase. You know that. We love—loved you Amu."

"You don't love me. You never did," came the growl of the response. Amu's teeth clicked together repeatedly. Ikuto recognized the sound a wolf's warning.

"I do love you!" Ikuto cried.

"Lies."

"It's not a lie. I'm not a particularly good liar." It wasn't entirely true. Ikuto could get by, but he couldn't lie to Amu.

"Yet you lied to the world? Let them believe you were normal? When you were actually a monster?" This time a hiss emanated from Amu's throat.

"Amu, listen to me. This isn't you—"

She cut him off. "Of course this isn't me! This is what you _turned_ me into!" Amu lunged forward, aiming to claw at Ikuto's chest, but he caught her arms. The force of weight thrown against him made them both fall backwards onto the ground.

"Look at me, Ikuto! Do you know what's like? To have your body constantly fighting with itself? I'm two different creatures that never should have met! I'm hardly even human, anymore. And it's all because you and that pretty boy wanted to come save me when I was doing just fine on my own, thank you very much!" Amu yelled while they struggled on the ground.

"You don't know what it's like, do you?" she continued, screaming at him. "I'm dying here, Ikuto! _Dying! _It hurts, so, so much._"_

"You're already dead," Ikuto said softly.

"What?" Amu stopped struggling.

"You're dead, Amu. You got in between myself and Tadase. We killed you."

"No," the broken girl whispered. She leaped off Ikuto like he was the black plague personified. With a horrified expression, she looked down at her hands, covered in scars that healed only to inflict themselves upon her again, and at her fingers, clawed at the tips, once so delicate and beautiful and now a tool of pain, as if she wanted to make sure they were real. Amu looked up at Ikuto, lip quivering. "I can't . . . You . . . You made me this . . . How can I . . . ?"

Ikuto stood as a single tear slipped down Amu's scarred cheek. She fell to her knees, and the fur on her body slowly faded away. The fight she'd had moment ago was gone completely.

Instead of a beast, before Ikuto, kneeling on the ground, was Amu, naked and broken. And she was never going to be the same, he knew, even if he managed to get her out of here. He approached her slowly and crouched down. Her body was trembling, but aside from the one earlier, no tears fell.

Feeling as though he was the one trapped in pain forever, Ikuto sat next to Amu and hugged her to him. Her fingers, no longer clawed, dug into his shirt, and she leaned on him, her body shaking and shuddering as if all warmth had left her and all that was left was a shivering shell of a girl.

"Amu, you're going to be okay," Ikuto whispered soothingly into her hair. "I'm going to save you, alright?"

Amu didn't respond, but the fact she didn't start trying to kill Ikuto this time was encouraging. For a moment.

Then he felt her claws. They were back, and digging into his arms, icy pain slicing through his shoulders. Amu's teeth grazed Ikuto's shoulder, and then his neck, gently at first, before she bit down with wolf canines into the place where Ikuto's neck met his shoulders. He knew she drew blood, and, more importantly, he knew she was drinking it.

Had it been a trick, the trembling and tears? To get close to him? It didn't matter. Ikuto needed to stop Amu. Not for his own sake, but for hers. God knows what was happening to her mind if she thought human flesh was tasty.

Ikuto could already feel his strength beginning to ebb away as Amu's teeth dug harder into his skin. He pulled her face upwards, the pain of her teeth tearing his skin almost enough to make him gasp out loud. Instead he ignored the sensation of his shoulder being on fire and kissed Amu.

He tasted his own blood on her lips, but he didn't care. He needed her to see. He needed her to understand that whatever she was going through, he knew what it was like because he loved her. Every time she hurt, he hurt, too. He needed this delusional fool of a girl that he loved to understand what loving her actually meant.

And, like a person waking from a dream, Amu's eyes widened, golden orbs illuminating as she recognized the feel of his lips moving against hers. And, like the idiot she was, she kissed him back, and her hand came up to cup his cheek, then slid down to his shoulders.

And then the pain of Amu's hand hitting Ikuto's open wound made him black out. Sad—for someone who once took worse and kept fighting—but Ikuto didn't have anything special anymore to help him push forward. It was just him, completely human, missing a part of himself, but still having it in the form of Amu.

Amu gasped and let Ikuto's body slide to the floor. For a moment, she was scared that he had died, that she had killed him, but then she noticed the faint rise and fall of his chest. She didn't exactly know what she was doing when she forced her own claws to rake across her forearm and draw blood. She did know, however, that she had Ikuto's DNA within her, and, if anything, she should give some of it back. So she pressed the open wounds on her arm to Iktuo's shoulder. It probably didn't help, but it was at least enough to make her feel like she was doing something.

And then something—she didn't know what, but perhaps the loss of blood—made her black out.

**. . .**

Amu awoke to the sound of soft voices. She was lying in a bed—not her own, she assumed—and she actually felt decent. She kept her eyes squeezed shut for a moment, in fear that the light about her would burn her eyes with its brightness, but when she finally blinked her eyelids open, she found she felt nothing.

And then came the shifting, the need for her body to be two different things at the same time. Amu screamed at the pain that felt like her mind and physical being wanted to tear itself apart. She wasn't particularly wrong, either.

"Amu. Amu." Ikuto's voice calmed the pink-haired girl some and he made soft shushing noises towards her. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he stroked her hair until the pain subsided and her body returned to normal. She looked at him and hugged the blanket that lay over her closer to her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice came out like a whimper and a Ikuto looked down.

"First, how much do you remember?"

"Remember? Remember what? Didn't I just black out? I had the craziest dream while I was unconscious, though."

Ikuto shook his head softly. When he turned back to meet her eyes, he looked sad.

"What is it? What happened?"

"You died, Amu."

"I'm dead?" This wasn't what Amu expected heaven to be like, but at least Ikuto . . . Wait, did that mean Ikuto was dead, too? A flurry of questions rose to the surface of Amu's mind, but before she could find the right words to voice them, Ikuto continued.

"Past tense, Amu. You _died_. You're not dead. You were, but Tadase and I brought you back." Ikuto looked away at the mention of the Wolves' leader's name. Amu, though sometimes dense, knew something was up.

"Where's Tadase?" Amu sat up. The blanket fell off her and she was grateful to find she was in one of her old t-shirts.

"Gone," Ikuto replied simply, not meeting her eyes.

"'Gone'? What do you mean, 'gone'? He left?"

"He died, Amu."

"How?"

"You wouldn't like the details. You wouldn't believe them. You'd say I was lying just because I didn't like him."

"Tell me."

"You don't want to know."

"I do!" Amu's voice came out like more of a growl than human speech.

Ikuto blinked at her. "Your soul. Whatever little creatures and shadows are in there, they killed him."

Amu opened her mouth to retort that something like that would never happen. She'd loved Tadase, she wouldn't kill him. But then she realized that Ikuto had warned her this would happen. He knew her, and he knew how she would react. Her mouth closed shut and she looked away, tears brimming in her eyes.

Ikuto sat closer to her on her bed and hugged her to his side. She sat there for a while, trying to cry, but eventually gave up. They stayed together like that for what could have been hours, with Amu simply drawing on Ikuto's warmth for comfort. After a while, Ikuto shifted his position and grunted in pain.

"Sorry, am I—" Amu broke off. "Ikuto! What happened to your shoulder?" Ikuto's shoulder was covered in layers upon layers of gauze and bandages.

"We'll get there, eventually," Ikuto said. "First of all . . ." And then Ikuto proceed to explain to Amu what she'd missed while she was dead. He told her everything, from start to finish. From the poisonous lights, to the dancing shadows that took Tadase, and the wall that stole Ikuto's cat abilities. Then the fight with the crazy cat/wolf hybrid Amu, including the part about the shoulder.

When he'd finished, Ikuto asked, "Have you ever heard of a chimera?"

"A 'kai-meer-ya?'" Amu asked, confused by the sudden topic change. "Isn't that a type of flower or something?"

"A [i]chimera[/i]," Ikuto continued, "Is a mythical creature that's usually said to be a lion with a goat's head sticking out of his back and a serpent's head for a tail. Or something similar to that. You get the picture."

"Sounds weird."

"Not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Getting there," Ikuto said, successfully shushing Amu. "Because a chimera is composed of animals that all would, if in separate bodies, fight with each other, the chimera itself is constantly arguing with, well, itself. It's body cannot exist in peace. A lion and a goat? They can't exist together without having the instinct to hunt or flee, but the goat can't get away without the lion following, and the lion can't catch the goat without killing itself. There's a similar relationship with the snake. The chimera is miserable because of that."

"Does this have anything to do with everything that just happened?"

Ikuto turned to Amu and watched her face for her reaction. "When Tadase and I lost our DNA, your body picked it up and stole it. Wolf and cat? That doesn't go together. Do you realize what's happening to you now, Amu?"

Amu's mouth formed a little 'o' as things clicked in her mind. "So that means. . . that earlier? It'll happen again?"

"More often than not."

The prospect brought tears to Amu's eyes. "I'm going to constantly be fighting with myself? That sounds horrid. And selfish, I know, but it hurts so much . . . I thought I was dying earlier, like by body was just going to rip in half."

"That's what you said before. When you bit me."

"Sorry again," she whispered, before going back to the previous topic. "Does that mean I'm going to be miserable my whole life?

"No," Ikuto said immediately, his voice strong enough to make Amu start. He hugged her. "You are not going to be miserable. You might be a beast, or a predator at some point. You might be a monster, and I'm not saying its going to be easy. I'm saying its going to be tough, and there times you'll feel like you're suffering immensely. But I swear to you, Amu." Ikuto paused to kissed her on the lips before continuing in a whisper, "I swear I'm never going to leave your side, and I swear I'm going to make your life the opposite of miserable. Even if you don't love me, and even you leave me, I won't care. I'll follow you, to make your life better in any way I can."

"You're a horrible liar."

"What?"

"You told me that, didn't you? In my soul, or wherever that was?"

Ikuto nodded slowly. "It was technically a lie. I'm horrible at lying to you. I can pull it off elsewhere. What does that have anything to do with we were just discussing?"

"You really are a horrible liar. You said I leave you that you wouldn't care. That's a lie. You'd hate yourself for it. You'd wonder for the rest of your life what you did wrong. And why is this important? Because since I know what you sound like when you're lying, I also know what you sound like when you're telling the truth."

"And?"

"Because of your lie, I can tell the rest is true."

"Thank you," Ikuto said after a heartbeat of silence.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"What do you mean?"

"For letting me stay here, with you. Among other things. Thank you for letting me help you. Because being one predator was hard enough, and I can barely imagine two."

"I know," Amu said, "_I remember_."

Because there had been dreams—dreams that were haunted by the black wolf with the bright crimson eyes. And then there were dreams of the creature with the golden eyes, covered in thin silver scars and glinted in the moonlight—a black wolf with blue cat ears and a cat's tail. Because deep, deep inside, Amu had always known.

And, like predators do, she'd waited patiently.

**. . .**

**Wow. It's been so long since I started this, and, aside from my one-shots, I think this is pretty much only the second story I've finished. If Darkened Reality, which is 20k words counts as a story, even though it's a one-shot counts, then, this would be my third. **

**Anyway. So thank you for reading through Predators. It's not the best, but it's a story, and an Amuto. Leave a review, while you're at it. It always makes my day. Thank you for getting this far and not getting so fed up with my inability to write that you wanted to punch your computer or throw your device on which you read fanfiction across the room. **

**And, most of all, thank you for being you.**

**Okay, that was super cheesy.**

**But seriously, thanks for reading. c; **


End file.
